For Precious Children
by OneScarredClipedWing
Summary: 12 Children. 12 Colors. One city. Each child deals with different personal conflicts. Dark secrets are made and discovered throughout from these conflicts. See the tragedy and happiness that these kids, like Hiccup and Jack, have dealt with that will change their lives forever. (Rated Mature T) {Multiple Crossovers}
1. Prologue: Dark Phrases

**A/N: This is going to be a very sad story, so if you don't like to cry, don't read. But I would highly appreciate if you do read this because this story is more somewhat of a life lesson that can help others (not just kids) who have been though tough times in their life.**

**Full Title: For Precious Children Who Have Considered Self-Harm When The Rainbow Is Enuf **

**Main Crossovers: Brave, Home, Tangled, HTTYD, RotG, Meet the Robinsons, The Incredibles, The Croods, Epic, The Lorax, Frozen, and Hotel Transylvania **

**Rated Mature T: child abuse, strong and pervasive language, sexual content, and some disturbing violence -mostly involving teens**

**Main Cast:**

**Merida as Child of Red  
****Tip as Child of Orange  
****Rapunzel as Lady of Yellow  
**** Hiccup as Child of Green  
****Jack as Child of Blue  
**** Wilbur as Child of Indigo  
****Violet as Child of Purple  
****Guy as Child of Brown  
**** M.K. as Child of Pink**  
******The Once-ler as Man of Grey/Gray  
****Elsa as Lady of White  
****Mavis as Lady of Black**  
****

**Note: I put this as rated T because the story is not really graphic in sex or violence. So, I'm pretty sure that anybody older than 13 will be able to handle it. I don't own any of the characters or poems in this story. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

_**Prologue: Dark Phrases**_

In an old shack, there was a young pulchritudinous woman sitting on a stool, having a hard time on deciding on what to paint on the huge canvas in front of her. With a deadpan expression on her face, she picked up a very small brush, dipped it in green paint, and let her dexterous soft, brown hand do the work.

* * *

_Green. _A freckled-face teen, in elegant clothing, worked many poses in front of the cameras on the red carpet. He smiled happily, did a few dances, and winked at all those love and appreciate him for who he is. It was daydreams that he himself knew he didn't want to let go, because he can't stand being -or even seeing-himself the _real _world.

~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III

_Blue._ A little brown-haired girl ran down a alley in between two buildings in fear, trying reach for her brother. The brown-haired boy picked her up and made a dash for it. He wanted nothing to do with the fuzz, but he knew. He knew very well that his wife had sent the police to hunt him down, over the fact that he tried to steal _their _jewel and treasure 'it' as his own. But he was too busy trying to escape from the evil of mistreatment, and finding a different way to make money.

~Jack Frost

_Indigo._ A dark-blue hair teen worked on numerous papers and files on the hard, cold floor of his mother's apartment. He blinked his baggy eyes, trying not to fall asleep on the assignment his own father gave him. He often wished that he didn't have a silver spoon in his mouth, because that spoon was covered in scratches and dirt of lie and no acceptance. He was living of being in his father's footsteps in business, but not a single payment came for him or his mother since his very own father had kicked them out onto the dark streets of survival.

-Wilbur Robinson

_Yellow. _In a ballet room of an old building, there was a beautiful young woman dancing with ease. Her unique long blond, rope-braided hair spun as she, and her long yellow skirt, did. Giving off release to all the times and difficulty's of life as she knows it.

Rapunzel Corona [inner thoughts]:_ "Dark phrases of childhood, of never having been a kid. Half-note scattered without rhythm."_

_Grey. _A tall, lean man stands in his apartment, giving love to his plants by watering. His blue eyes fell into the light of caring for the one he loved so dearly. Deep inside though, he fears for the worst-case scenario with his lover.

The Once-ler [inner thoughts]: _"...without rhythm. No tune distraught. Her laughter falling over a little girl's shoulders," _he chuckled. _"It's funny..."_

_Orange. _A teen girl cleans away the dirt and dust off the floors, outside of her apartment in a brownstone. Just using the aged broom made her smooth brown-skin itch, questioning for a new one instead. She glances at the door on her right, hearing her neighbors talking rather loudly. She places a ear on the door, which was covered by her curly brown hair, to listen. She moves away from the door, knowing it was the wrong time to listen.

Gratuity 'Tip' Tucci [inner thoughts]: _"...funny. It's hysterical. The melodylessness of her dance." _She whispers, "_Don't tell nobody, don't tell a soul. She's dancing on beer cans and shingles."_

_Brown._ A unhealthy, very thin boy readies himself for bed in a bathroom. While trying to comb his untreated, messy hair, he thought he had found a solution to his own personal problems with his girlfriend. However he knew it's a lie. All the solutions he has made in his life would always fall back on him as a dilemma.

Guy [inner thoughts]: _"She's dancing on beer cans and shingles. This must be the spook house," _he stated. _"Another song with no singers, lyrics no voices and uninterrupted solos, unseen performances. Are we ghouls? Humans of horror?"_

_Black._ A young woman, all dressed in black, lit up 18 candles that stood on holders in her closet. She kneels beside her bed, and prays. She asks for forgiveness, hope, and love given to all that have done wrong in their lives.

Mavis [inner thoughts]: _"Humans of horror? The joke?" _she exclaimed. _"Don't tell nobody, don't tell a soul. Are we animals? Have we gone crazy?"_

_Purple. _A teen stared at a result of pregnancy test in her bathroom. A worry and sad expression was upon her fair face. Her big eyes filled with fear and disappointment of who to tell about 'it'. Her father, her mother, maybe even her boyfriend? She twirled little strands of her black-bluish hair with her finger, refusing to grieve in frustration.

Violet Parr [inner thoughts]: _"...gone crazy? I can't hear anything but maddening screams and the soft strains of death," _she blubbered_. "And you promised me. You promised somebody. Anybody. Sing a little one's song."_

_Pink. _The people clapped and cheered on for their little high school seniors graduating. A teacher calls up each senior student, in order for them to receive their diplomas. One in particular stood out the most, than all the another students. She walked up to the stage, her red-hair ponytail swing slide-to-side, with a big smile of full pride. She was happy of what she had accomplished during her high school year, and being a Valedictorian really made a big difference for her in life. For now.

Mary Katherine "M.K." [inner thoughts]: _"...a little one's song. Bring her out to know herself. To know you, but sing her rhythms caring..."_

_Red. _A teen with wild, curly red hair sat in her bed, with a pained look. She was writing in a diary about her 'fun time' with a grown man, whom she never got to know. But it didn't matter anyhow, or anyway. She yearned for something that could make her whole and happy. But she wasn't happy, even when wearing a mask of happiness, she still wasn't happy. She eroded her thoughts on what her parents might say, but she knew they wouldn't care. They wouldn't even care about what she does at night, neither do her wee brothers.

Merida Dunbroch [inner thoughts]: _"...caring, struggle. Hard times, sing her song of life," _she said, weary. _"She's been dead so long, closed in silence so long."_

_White. _A young woman with platinum blond braided-bun hair lad in bed, as her live-in boyfriend made love to her gently. Her red eyes filled with tears, pained from seeing him this way, hoping that one day he'll go seek help and not hurt her or her kids – _their_ kids. He got off of her, as he does so; she turned to her left-side, having some thoughts.

Elsa Arendelle [inner thoughts]: _"...so long. She doesn't know the sound of her own voice, her infinite beauty. She's half-note scatter without rhythm, no tune. Sing her sighs...Sing the song of her,"_ she tried to find the right word, _"...possibilities. Sing a righteous song. Let her be born."_

* * *

The painting was done. The woman puts down the brush to look at it in awe. However it was the saddest thing she have ever laid her own eyes on. A paint image of a child face with colorful tears falling out of its eyes is created. The woman looked down in full of shame, and began to grieve in her hands. Remembering all the pain and suffering she has experiences though out her life, but she had moved on into bigger and brighter things than ever before.

* * *

(Hiccup, Jack, Wilbur, Rapunzel, The Once-ler, Tip, Guy, Mavis, Violet, M.K., Merida, Elsa)

All children of colors whispered simultaneously in soft, hush voices chanting: _"Let her be born and handled warmly. And this is for precious children who have considered self-destruction but have moved on to the ends of their own rainbows."_

* * *

**A/N: This is my very first story, and I promise I will continue. Hoped you enjoyed read this! **


	2. Chapter 1: No Assistance

**A/N: Wow, I'm really surprised on how people are actually reading this story. I just want to say thank you to those who like this story. I'm sorry if my writing is crappy, cause like I said before, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**__**: No Assistance**_

While Merida writes in her diary on the breakfast table, a brown-haired man rises up from her bed and stretches. He picks up his underwear off the floor, puts it on and gets his white T-shirt off the bed. Looking for Merida, he opens the door and sees her sitting at the table in her diary. He approaches to her with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning," he said, trying to give Merida a kiss on the cheek. But she didn't want to take the kiss, because she didn't feel comfortable with men kissing her a lot. So it lands on her wily, curls instead. He scratches his hair and asks, "What do you have to eat?"

Merida takes the butterfly clip out of her hair, looks up at him and says, _"Look, Ay got a lot of work to do. And ay can't work on it with a man in ere."_ She knew that her brothers were too busy ease dropping, but they didn't bother to go out into the kitchen, since it was really none of their business.

_"Ere yer clothes, coffee on the stove, and use a paper cup,"_ she explained. She walked toward the front, waiting for to leave. _"It has been very nice,"_ she says sweetly, _"but ay can't see ye again."_

The man looked at her in confusion of what she just said. _"What did you say to me?"_

_"Ye got what ye came for, didn't ye,"_ she asked. _"Ay can't possibly wake up with a strange, grown man in my bedroom, can't ay?"_ She didn't want him to take it the wrong way, but she has experienced that some of these men that she has slept with would. He scoffs at her, so she says sedately, "Why don't ye go home. Ay'm sure yer wife is looking for ye."

"Yeah. You know what? You're right. She is," he admitted. He rapidly puts on all of his other clothing and heads straight out the door, muttering, _"Crazy ass bitch. Where are my shoes?"_

She gives a chuckle just looking at him running out the door, rolling her eyes. The three little devils came out of their bedroom wondering what Merida did with the man.

"Come on ye wee devils, time for breakfast."

As the man when out the door of the brownstone, a young girl wearing a purple headband was standing at the buzzers to all the apartments. She was carrying a lot of heavy stuff in her arms and hands, glancing at a list she calls to the speaker, "I'm looking for a Elsa Arendelle?"

"**Yes?**"

"Ms. Arendelle, my name is Violet Parr and I am with Child Welfare Services," she informed. Violet Parr was a private volunteer at the Child Welfare Services Business area; the business office gave her an assignment that will allow her have the exposure of what it is like to work there. She takes this job for a particular reason. One, she loves children and wants all children to be safe in the hands of someone. And two, she can't have children of her own. As badly as her parents and her boyfriend want her to, she can't. She waits for a reply.

A sigh comes out of the speaker. "**What can I do for you?**"

"I need to discus about the safety of your children," Violet says.

"**Safety of my children**," Elsa questioned. "**What are you talking about?**"

Violet was a bit nervous, but instead she said, "Ms. Arendelle, please open the door. Or I am required by law to come back here with the police." Violet glanced over on the street to see if her parents, Officer Bob Parr and Helen Parr, where there. And sure enough, they were.

In a defected voice, Elsa said, "**Come in.**" And the brownstone's door was open for Violet to come in.

As she pushed the door open, a tall, thin man in gray holding a heavy plant came out of his parked car and yelled, "Hold It!" Violet turns around just in time to see him, and holds the door open for him. He runs inside with the plant, saying rather quickly, "Thank You."

Elsa looks down from the railings of the stairs to see if Violet was inside the brownstone. Violet gazes at the set of stairs for a minute, and shouted, "Ms. Arendelle, no elevator?"

"It's a walk-up," she replied. Violet looks back in front of her and starts to go up the stairs. _It's a walk-up, that's just what I needed this morning,_ Violet thought sarcastically.

As Violet went up to get to Elsa's apartment, the same tall man in gray was standing at a door, breathing very heavily, obvious from the fact of carrying the plant and going up the stairs was a lot of work. He shouts angrily, "Norma? Norma open the door, I know you're in there! NORMA!" Violet sees this, but she kept walking, breathing heavily herself. _Why so many stairs!_

The tall man asks, "Do you have a man in there?" He gets no reply from the other side of the apartment door, so he shakes his head and says, "I am tired of this! You know what, I am sick of your mess!" He places the plant next to the door on the floor, and exclaims, "_Without any assistants or guidance from you, I have loved you assiduously for 9 months, 3 weeks, 23 days, 9 hours, 34 minutes, and a second. I been stood up 4 time, left 7 packages on your doorstep, 40 poems, 2 plants, 3 handmade note cards, and I had to leave town to send them. But you haven't been helping me on my job. You call me at 3 o'clock in morning on weekdays._

"_Wonderful," _he exaggerated, _"won-der-ful! But you have been of NO assistance! I want you to know that this has been an experiment-"_He cuts himself off to peep though the peep hole on the door. After not seeing anything, he continues his speech, _"... to see how selfish I could be. To see if I could really carry on to snare a possible lover. To see if I was capable of debasing myself for the love of another. To see if I could stand not being wanted when I want to be wanted and I cannot, so without any further guidance or assistance from you, I am ending this affair!" _He takes out a note from his pocket and shouts, "There is a note attached to a plant, that I have been watering since the day I've meet you. Here, why don't you WATER IT YOUR DAMN SELF!" He places the note on the plant, and left with his head up high, not saying another word.

Elsa had a apprehensive expression on her face as she looks down at Violet coming up the stairs. _How could this girl know about what happened to my children, _she thought. _She too young. _Next to Elsa apartment, a brown skinned girl comes out of her apartment and stands next to the door, wondering who was Elsa looking down at.

"Good Mornin'," she says to Elsa.

Knowing this girl, Elsa replies, "Good Morning."

The girl got a little closer, peeping to see what was going on. "Is somebody coming up," she asks, her eyes full of curiosity. Elsa laughs as she walks back to her apartment, and said seriously, "You know somebody is coming up, Tip."

"Who is it," she asks. Tip looks to her right to peer in Elsa's apartment, and whispers, "Is Mr. Dagur in their?"

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't _want_ to answer. She and Dagur were really having a rough time with their relationship, always at each other's throats. So, Elsa just pick up the toys that where lying on the floor in front of the door. Tip nervously bit her lips and suggests, "Why don't you get my mother's mail when you get downstairs." Elsa nods her head and whispered, "Sure."

A door opened on Tip's left, and Merida came out, sweeping the dust out of her room and out into the hall way. Tip widen her eyes in shock and frustration, knowing that she herself didn't do all of that sweeping earlier in the day for nothing. Tip looked at Merida and says decisively, "Whoa! No way! _You're _gonna have to clean that up!"

Merida leans on the doorway, placing a hand on hip and states, "Its dust. It'll blow away."

"Every thang don't blow like you," Tip said, having a smile upon her smile. Merida laughed, rather than getting back at Tip, because she understood what Tip was talking about. "I see that you, Miss Thang, bring a lot of men to your apartment. Do your parents even know about that?"

Merida walks over to Tip and retorted, "Ye just jealous, because ye don't have any men coming to yer apartment at all." They both stare at each other, having smirks on their faces, ready for anything that one might do to the other. "Ay suggest ye mind yer business. Yer black ass better leave me alone," Merida suggested. "Ye have been the pain of my existence, since they have voted yer mum fer apartment manger." She gave one last glace at Tip in disgust and walks back to her apartment.

Tip crossed her arms and slowly shakes her head, with a grimace; she mumbles "I can't stand that Scottish heifer. She ain't nothing but a tramp." She looks back at Elsa, who was in the middle of rubbing her arms and legs with something. "She comes in every night with these middle-aged men, and her parents don't even know about it?"

"I'll talk to you later, Tip," Elsa said, motioning that Violet was approaching Elsa. Tip went back inside her apartment, to "mind her own business".

"Hi," Violet said, with a friendly smile. "I guess I need to start exercising again, huh," she laughed. Elsa smiled at her, thinking how this girl maybe not be so bad. "Would you like some water," she asked Violet. "That would be nice, thank you."

They entered Elsa's messy apartment. The wall were cracked of chipped off paint, the strong smell of alcohol filled the atmosphere, and toys where lying on the floor. Elsa picked up a few toys, saying "I told the doctors that she was okay."

"Well I understand, Ms. Arendelle," Violet said, a small amount of anxiety still in her voice, "but, uh, anytime a child is seen repeatedly in the emergency room, we- we still have to make a home visit." Violet put on a fake smile when looking at Elsa. Elsa hands her a small glass of water, not replying to what Violet said, so Violet asked, "May I see the children?"

Elsa walks over to what is presumably her bedroom door to get her kids. She enters and calls out softly, "Come on out, it's okay." Violet stands out in the small living room of the apartment. She tries to see what was going on, however she was feeling very concerned for the children personally, as a worried face was showed. But then as Elsa came out of the bedroom, her face went back to a smile as she saw the two little kids where with Elsa. One was a boy, about 4 years old, who had short brown-reddish hair and big blue eyes. He smiles up at Violet, happy to see somebody new. Now the other one was shy, she was about 5 years old, had long red her in a ponytail, and little pretty green eyes. They both waved at Violet.

"Hi," she responded, sweetly, "You must be Eira." The girl nods. "And you must be Thorer." The boy giggles and nods. "I like your dress," Violet said to Eira.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Violet looks over at where the bed was and asked them, "Is that your father?"

"Uh, yes, but he's sleep," Elsa answered for them, as she quickly closes the bedroom door. "Come over here. I just have a few questions," Violet says the kids, still having a sweet voice. She motions them over to the couch, looks directly at them, and says, "So, I'm Ms. Parr." They both nods their heads in understanding. "Do you remember when you got hurt, the other day," asks Violet. Elsa stood next to the kids, remembering what had happened during the incident. She bit down on her lips, worried what Eira might say that would lead Violet into taking them away of her. Of course, Elsa did not want that to happen at all.

"Can you tell me how that happened," Violet asks softly. Eira looked up at her mother, then back to Violet and lied, "I just fell down."

Before Violet could asks another question, the bedroom door opens swiftly. Violet, Elsa, and the kids jumped and turned around to see who it was. A muscular man with long braided red hair came out looking at them to see what was going on. Both Eira and Thorer, ran over to their mom for protection. So, Elsa takes them to a different room, leaving a shaking Violet and the alcohol-scented man alone. Violet went completely intimidated by the looks of him; he looked pretty frightening, compared to most muscular men. She was hoping Elsa would come back soon.

"Who are you," he questioned, tiredly. Not really looking at her. "M-my name is Violet Parr, a-and I'm from ch-Child Welfare Services," she stuttered standing up, showing her business card. He looks at the card, then back at her with frown. Elsa comes back just in time to see what was going on.

"Child Welfare," he asked in disbelief. "That bitch! I called her six months ago to get my veterans benefits and I can't get a case worker, and you-," he stops himself, looking at Violet with anger in his eyes, seeing how she is a teen. "How the fuck are you going to come down here for some damn kids!?"

"Sir," Violet said, trying to hide her fears, "this city is concern of-"

"I'VE BEEN ASKING THOSE BASTARDS," he shouted. Violet let out a squeak of surprise.

"I been defending this damn country so you can have this job," he angrily explained. Violet picked up her carrying bag and file of paper in her hands, knowing it was time to go. Elsa watches, not wanting to get involved, unless he touches her. _I don't like where this is going_, she thought. "And you're going to come here with this bullshit," he questioned Violet. He knocked the papers out of her hand, but she quickly picks them up again. "I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered to Violet. "And you're coming in here, asking for my kids. What the hell's wrong with you," he continued to shout. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Violet let out a squeak in fear, and ran out of the apartment.

Tip peeped out of her own apartment door, after listening to the yelling of Elsa's boyfriend. "Hey," she called to Violet, quietly, "come here." Violet stopped in tracks, looks over at Tip, and walks toward her. Violet's mind was still lost in what had just happened. She still was a little bit shaking, but not as before.

"It's not her that is hurting the kids," Tip stated, "... it's _him. _His name is Dagur." Violet looks over at the door on her left, and gasped in horror. Violet looked backed at Tip, with a distraught feature. But, she waited for Tip to continue. "I baby sit them. So, I know what is going on. I mean, I can hear everythang though these walls. That's why I called you."

Violet looks at her, incredulity. "You called?"

"Yeah. She can't protect them from him," Tip explained. Violet was amazement on how Tip knows Elsa and Dagur very well. She wanted to take some notes about what Tip was going to tell her, but hand wasn't fast enough to write down everything. "Ever since he came back from the war, he has been crazy and he drinks like a fish. He came home deranged as hell. Went to veterans affairs trying to go to school, but they right on putting him in the medial classes. He couldn't read worth a damn. So, the teachers hold him back when his got himself a gypsy cab to drive, but the cab kept braking down. The cops were always messing with him."

Violet stood very still, a bit overwhelmed at what Tip was telling her. _Where did this girl get all of this helpful information from, _she wondered, having a shocked face. _Surely not all from ease dropping._

"_And then Ms. Elsa,_" Tip persisted, "_well, she got pregnant … again. Oh, he almost beat her to death when she told him. She even still has that scar under her right tit, where he cut her up."_

Violet had second thoughts on whether or not working in Child Welfare Services, after listening to Tip's story. They say have no emotion on how bad the problem is with the kids and fake it if you had to. Violet started to feel very strong emotion to a point where this was too much for her to handle, and that the service didn't know anything about what some kids go thought. She thought that Elsa's problem with her kids was her responsibility, not just for the service, but her personally.

"Please do Ms. Elsa a huge favor," Tip whispered, "take those kids-" The door to Elsa's opened swiftly, reviling Dagur in wonder about the two girls.

"Thank you," Violet whispered quickly, to Tip.

"You're very welcome," she said, with a smile and went back inside her apartment. Violet gave one last glance at Dagur, and ran off. Dagur looked at her confused and when back inside his stay-in apartment.

As Violet went downstairs, she passes by a girl all in black, who was walking tiredly up the stairs, wheezing. The girl stops by Merida's apartment, and starts to consciously ring the door bell. Seeing that Merida doesn't answer, she bangs on the door.

"What? What is it?" Merida hollered on the other side of the door. The music in her living room was very loud.

"I need money," the girl exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Things," she said rather bluntly.

"Ay gave ye money, yesterday."

"I still need some things," the girl said.

"Fer what?"

The girl frowned and rolled her eyes, not in the mood to be mess around with. "Do you know how hard it is to come up here, to have to ask you for anything?!" Merida opens the door, looks both ways in the hall to make sure nobody was looking, and stares at the girl with a frown.

"Stop doing it then," Merida said though gritted teeth, obviously not wanting her here.

"I wouldn't do it, if I didn't have to," the girl said, very irritated at Merida.

"What do ye need money fer, Mavis? Yer dad put me and my parents in charge of his little will, because he knew that ye would give all of it to that stupid cult of Bomba's."

"It is not a cult," Mavis sputtered, defensively. "And you would know that if you spent any time down at Mr. Bomba's house." Merida just shakes her head back and forth, not wanting to hear Mavis talk about him and his daughter.

"What is it that ye don't understand? We're not giving ye any more money," Merida stated. Mavis didn't take what she said so well and angry exclaims, "You are going to rot in hell!"

Merida laughs harshly and snorted, "So let me get this straight, if ay give ye money, ay will be blessed. But if ay don't give ye any money, ay rot in hell. Is that it?"

"Please, Merida, don't be this way," Mavis begged. "I'm praying for you and forgiveness-" Merida merely covers her ears, and says, "Blah. Blah. Blah! Good-bye, Mavis". Merida slams the door in Mavis face, and storms off to her room. Angrily, Mavis bangs on the door.

"You are going to rue this," shouted Mavis. "Do you hear me, RUE!"

* * *

**A/N: Hiccup and Jack (well mostly Hiccup) will be focused on the next chapter. The only characters I own are Eira and Thorer. And I don't own any of the poems in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Complication

**A/N: Yep, I've got a good chapter right here to keep you guys entertained. So, this chapter will be focused on Hiccup, and a little bit of Jack. I had a hard time giving this chapter a title, but I'm sure it will work for right now.**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for incest, crazy father, and a lot of cussing. Words include 7 uses of the n-word (censored), but don't worry I know that some of you will get offended, I understand completely. So, I won't be using that word ever again. **

**So without any further or do, this is chapter 2.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Complication**_

* * *

_"Everything is a gift of the universe."- Ken Keyes, Jr._

* * *

This was a daydream-_his_ daydream. He was spruced up in his lovely tux, catching sight of a young beauteous brown-skinned woman coming toward him, having a smile of kindness. Her elegant green dress swept along the golden floor, like silk brushing against a smooth lily pad. He smiles up at her, happy to see a propitious human being, come into his world. She gives him a green scarf, from her pocket, and gingerly wraps it around his neck. He gives a bow in great courtesy to his gift, as she curtsy back and walks away, slowly evaporating into somewhere else...

* * *

RING!

A small freckled-face boy, with one foot walked through the narrow hallways of the school he was attended for the rest of summer. He hated being shoved around, but in didn't care as much because he has gotten use to it. He just wanted to get to his favorite class on time.

_~My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III_  
_I wish I had a yellow-skinned girlfriend, with real nice fluffy hair._  
_I want to be a actor, but first I want to be on The Voice._  
_My father said I can't dance, because he said,_  
_'Who would want to see my scrawny ass dancing, anyway.'_

"Kids, please pay attention or I'm going to have to call out names," a lady teacher instructed to the number of students in the classroom, who were completely not paying any attention to the teacher. Mostly all of the kids where either talking to each other very loudly, or making a lot of rude noises. "Cora, go up to the broad and do number one, please."

Hiccup was sitting way in the back of the classroom laying his head in his hand, being the only one paying attention to the teacher.

_~ I like science, but I don't get to talk that much._  
_So, I mostly open my book and just sit at my seat._  
_Everyday I tell myself that something is going to happen,_  
_I'll break though somebody, and somebody will break though me._  
_I'll get to be a normal kid, pay attention, and sit in the front of the class._  
_Someday._

Finally, all the kids settled down a bit and listened to what the teacher was saying. She looked very young to be a school teacher, having a fugue with red hair in a ponytail and wearing big glasses, Hiccup thought she looked stunning. He gazed at her dreamily; a small smile appeared on his face in thought...

_~I like Mrs. Sam Sparks-Lockwood._  
_I pretend she's my wife, and live in my own world together._  
_Looking at her, I can tell she likes me too._  
_I know it. I can tell by her eyes._  
_Smiling, looking at me._

"Hey, boys," Sam calls out to two boys chatting about a whole lot of nothing, "You're disrupting the class."

"Man, shut the hell up, bitch," one shouted. Hiccup looked at him in pure hatred. "Who does this guy think he is," Hiccup thought, "he doesn't have to be so rude." He gets up out of his desk, and pushes the boy has hard as he could, and barked, "Shut the fuck up and try to listen!" Everybody looked at Hiccup and the boy as he says this, then added a slap on the boy's back side of the head, as he goes back to his assigned seat. Sam looked surprised, but she continued her teachings.

Then, a strange man enters the classroom, having a letter in his hand to give to Sam. Hiccup looked up at the both of them, wondering what was going on. Sam peeps at the note, raises her head up to the class and calls, "Hiccup, can you come here for a second." Hiccup grabs his backpack and all of his school belongings, and walks up to Mrs. Sam. "Principal Lucius Best wants to see you at his office." Hiccup slowly headed straight out of the classroom, and when to see the principal. The boy that Hiccup had pushed earlier started quaking like a duck to him. This made every student laugh out loud.

"No he's not allowed on campus," Principal Lucius says, talking on the phone in his office. "No. He was seen on the second floor."

Hiccup waits in the waiting room, hoping that they would call him in soon. "Send in Hiccup Haddock, please." That was his cue to go to the office, and that's exactly what he did. However, he was annoyed and didn't really want to go in there for nothing, again.

"Mr. Gru, this is Mr. Best," Lucius said, still on the phone. He motions for Hiccup to sit down in the chair, so Hiccup threw all his other stuff in the seat next to him. "Yes. DJ Walters. Last seen on the second floor, in front of his locker. Yes, suspended last week. Yes. Thank you." Lucius hangs up, finally, and said. "Hello, Hiccup."

Hiccup didn't respond, because he felt that meeting with the principal now was going to be a waste of his time. So instead, he looks at Lucius with a scowl. Lucius looks up at Hiccup and says, "Well, I've been hearing a lot of comments from teachers and other students about you having another child with a girl, this is true?"

Hiccup smirked and deliberately looks around the room, ignoring and not answering to Lucius. He couldn't believe what Lucius said to him. So Hiccup is in the office over about some rumor with him having a child "with a girl". Well that is just plain stupid. But Hiccup knew that Mr. Best was entirely wrong, no in fact he was far from it. He is correct about Hiccup having a child; however what he is wrong about was having it "with a girl". This "girl" was somebody that Hiccup once knew; she was somebody he was related to...

"You're fifteen, you're in the tenth grade, and you're having your second child. Is that correct, Hiccup," Lucius asked. "Is your girlfriend pregnant, again?" Hiccup looks back at Lucius, still refusing to say anything.

Finally, gives up with a sigh, and asks with worry in his voice, "What happen, Hiccup?"

Hiccup crosses his arms and snaps, "I had sex, Mr. Best."

Lucius stares at Hiccup, thunderstruck. But he snaps out of daze, and asks, "Did the girl have thoughts about the situation, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looks down, shrugs his shoulders, and looks back up at Mr. Best.

"Hiccup..."

"Am I in trouble," Hiccup asks, growing irritated. Lucius could only narrow his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Best," Hiccup says, happily rising to head back to class, "but I got to head back to science class."

"Hiccup, sit down! Sit down, right now," Lucius demanded, angrily. Hiccup sits back in the chair, rolling his eyes. "We should have a parent-teacher conference, with me, you, and your father."

"My father's busy," Hiccup said, quickly.

"Okay, then how about I come over to your house," Lucius suggested.

"If I were you, I wouldn't," Hiccup warned.

"Well, I'm-I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you."

Out of the blue, Hiccup suddenly laughed, thinking that Lucius was joking for a minute. But, after seeing the seriousness and a raised eyebrow on Lucius face, he discovered it was not a joke. Hiccup widened his eyes in aghast of this.

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything," he exclaimed. "I work on my homework! My grades are stupendous!"

"Is there something going on at home," Lucius presumed. "If something is going on at home, I want you to tell me, right now." This time, Hiccup went entirely silent. He never expressed his life or his lifestyle to anyone, and he wasn't going to start now (or ever in his case). He recalled this early morning with his father...

* * *

Hiccup and his father, Stoick, live in a tenement building in the city. Their apartment was on the 7th floor, but it wasn't a pleasant one to go visit at. Dead bugs lay everywhere on the floor, visible dust is seen at a far distant, and dirty clothes were disposed on the filthy couch. While Hiccup was washing the pan in the kitchen sink, Stoick was sitting in his "throne", smoking a cigarette, and watching the small screen TV sitting on a table against the wall. "Did you get my cigarettes," he asked Hiccup.

"Nope, they didn't have your kind of brand," Hiccup replied. "But I played your number though."

Rather than being pleased at what Hiccup had done to help him, he furiously grab the TV remote and threw it at Hiccup's head. It hits directly where Stoick targeted at, Hiccup winces at the pain and fell on his back into unconsciousness...

* * *

_Hiccup was shoved on the back side of his bed; he was wearing nothing but a shirt. A shadowy fugue of a woman advances to Hiccup, until she comes into view. His mother, Valka. She removes her legging and undergarment, takes a oil substance to rub what was between Hiccup's pelvis, and moves both her legs on each side of him. She straddles on his manhood and begins to thrust down on him._

_Hiccup didn't ask for this, none of it! The springs of the mattress moved up and down, in a rhythm. He was in deep discomfort, wishing that this nightmare would end quicker than he hoped. But it wasn't a dream, this was **real**. A couple of tears ran down his face, whimpering in pain and sadness._

_Valka, however, was enjoying herself with her son. She was exhilarating moans and groans, completely ignoring Hiccup needs of not wanting this. "Yes," she moaned, "mommy loves you."_

_Unbeknownst to the mother and son, Stoick was standing out in the hallway, glaring at the both of them in pure hatred._

_Hiccup looked up at the ceiling, seeing the wood broke open and engulfed him into his own world._

* * *

_"OMG, Hiccup!" shouted a couple of fan girls._

_Hiccup came out on the red carpet, having a big grin and wearing a tux. Fans and cameras were everywhere, people screaming and shouting his name over and over again. He walked down the aisle, signing a few autographs, one fan asked, "Hiccup, what you thought of your movie?"_

_"I thought it was awesome," he replied. He happily ran up and down the red carpet, loving all the attention his was receiving. Just as he was about to get in the limo, he heard a thundering noise. He gazed up and saw raindrop falling..._

* * *

A bucket of cold water was thrown at the unconscious Hiccup. Startled, he sat straight up and shook a bit.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Stoick said, leaving a very confused Hiccup sitting on the floor, shaking.

* * *

A brown haired boy stood at a front door of a fast-food place, waiting for somebody to come out. Just as he was about to light up a cigarette, a little girl with brown hair ran out to him. She was holding a bag of breakfast food in one hand, and change in the other. Holding out to the boy, she said, "Here's our breakfast, Jack."

"We're going to have to eat it while running there," he assumed. Taking her by the hand, they both ran up the street, ten blocks away from their destination. After about fifteen minutes later, Jack took her inside of a old, raggedy house. A white-haired soldier-like man stood out, sitting on the stairs apparently, waiting for the both of them to show up. "Hello, Mr. Steve," whispered Jack. "I thought the kids would be up by now?"

"No, Arthur insisted for them to sleep in today," Steve said, quietly. "I see that you promised little Emma here for fast-food breakfast."

"Yeah, but I got to go to school now, or I'm going to be running late, again," Jack explained. He kneels to Emma height level and whispers, "I'll be back tomorrow at five thirty in the afternoon, okay?"

Emma nods her head quickly. Jack kisses on her forehead and added, "I love you, little sis." And he ran out the door, without another word.

"Your brother is really something else," Steve mumbled to Emma. "Come on; let's get you back to bed." Emma looked back at the front door, and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Unknown to Steve, she had a few tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Later on at night, Hiccup was strenuously cooking dinner in the kitchen for himself and Stoick. The sweet smell of bake beans fill in the atmosphere, along with some fried chicken popping in the frying pan. And lastly, a big pot of watery greens with two pig feet was being stirred greatly with care. Hiccup didn't mind cooking for Stoick, but what he didn't like was sweating and cleaning up the messes he made.

Stoick was sitting in the same spot to watch some TV, but actually the TV was watching him. He fell asleep in the chair, while he was waiting for Hiccup to finish cooking dinner. Everything was perfectly peaceful, until call was made on the buzzer.

_Beeeeeeep._

Stoick shifted in his chair, took a cigarette off of the tray next to him, and lit it to smoke on. Hiccup and Stoick omitted the ringing bell, but then stopped ignoring it after the second time.

_Beep. Beeeeeeeeep._

"Tell those assholes to stop ringing my bell," Stoick orders Hiccup, calmly.

_~I hate crackheads_  
_No one ever rings this bell except for crackheads_  
_Why are they messing with us?_

Hiccup places a big plate over the pot, puts his spatula aside, and walks over to be the speaker was. Stoick watches him as he does so, and kept smoking on his gasper.

_Beeeeep._

Hiccup presses, the "Talk" button and yelled out-of-characterly, "Stop ringing the goddamn buzzer, motherfuckers!"

_~They give ghetto a bad name._

Just as Hiccup walks half-away back to the kitchen, it rings again.

_Beeeeep._

Bristled, Hiccup walks back to the speaker, presses the button, and repeated, "Stop ringing the goddamn buzzer!" After nothing else is heard, Hiccup gaily goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking; he picks up his spatula...

_Beep. Beeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

With a furious sigh, he throws the spatula down, and briskly walked back to the speaker. Presses the button and shouted, "Stop it!"

_Beep._

"STOP IT!"

"Hey," Stoick called to Hiccup. Hiccup looked back at him, timidly. "Press "Listen", stupid," Stoick said, rolling his eye in being irritated. Hiccup did what he was told.

**"It's Mr. Best for Hiccup and Mr. Stoick Haddock,"** a man said, standing next to the calling buttons outside of the building. Hiccup lets go of the button to look back at Stoick.

"Who was that, Hiccup," Stoick asked with a frown.

"Mr. Best from school," he replied. Stoick shrugged at him, asking Hiccup to let Mr. Best continue. Hiccup presses the "Talk" button and asked, "What do you what?"

**"Hiccup, I want to talk to you about your education,"** Lucius interpreted. Hiccup looks back at Stoick wanting to know what he should do. Stoick gesture for Hiccup to cut the communication with Mr. Best, whispering, "Get rid of him."

_~My dad doesn't want to get caught off welfare._  
_And that's just what this visit is going to result in_.

With a nod, Hiccup presses "Talk" and threatened rather tediously, "Mr. Best, get out of here before I kick your ass."

**"Uh, alright, look Hiccup, I talked to Mrs. Sparks-Lockwood and she told me that you're one of her best science students..."**

Stoick frowned at Hiccup and warned, softly, "If your scrawny ass don't get that n***** away from here." Feeling his heart pounding against his chest, Hiccup looked down wishing that Lucius would get to the point.

**"...like uh a potential science. So, I called Ms. Ritchi for a higher educational alternative, 'Each One Teach One', it's a alternative school."** Hiccup looks back at Stoick, who looked at Hiccup, narrowing his eyes. **"Hey Hiccup, are you listening to me ?"**

"Yes," answered Hiccup.

**"Okay, Ms. Ritchi, 'Each One Teach One', it is located at the 11thfloor, Hotel Galaxy, 120 5thstreet."**

Hiccup glance at Stoick. Stoick gritting his teeth, whispered, "Get. Rid. Off that. N*****."

**"... 11th floor."**

"I heard you the first time," Hiccup lied.

**"Okay,"** said Lucius, and he finally walks away from the building.

After that, Hiccup finished cooking the dinner, eats with father while watching TV, cleans the dishes, and leaned against the refrigerator in the kitchen, smiling in thought of everything Lucius said to him on the buzzer.

_~I don't know what a alternative school is, but I feel like I would want to know._  
_My heart is all warm and full inside._  
_Mrs. Sparks-Lockwood thinks I'm a good student._

Stoick gets up from his chair and stormed into the kitchen to grab a frying pan...

_~I knew she would like me. *He chuckles*_

Stoick then angrily swung the pan at Hiccup head, but Hiccup immediately, almost barely, dodges it with one quick move to face Stoick, as the pan hit the refrigerator by a loud BANG! Creating a small dint on the refrigerator.

Both Hiccup and Stoick stared each other down, having scowls on their faces. Stoick was a bit surprised by Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup, on the other hand, frowned at Stoick for being so evil. He was so use to being mistreated, that he himself have never made a move like that before in his life. He never felt this new feeling... boldness. Slowly, still having a frown on face, he walks past Stoick and up the stairs to go to his bedroom.

Stoick looks at Hiccup as he makes his way upstairs. Then he drops the pan on the floor, wipes his mouth, and walks back to his chair, shouting, "School isn't going to help you. Take your ass down to the welfare. Who the fuck does he think he is ?"

Stoick sits in his chair and continued, "So I guess you think you're cute now, right ? A o' uppity bitch. You should have kept your fucking mouth shut!" He looks back at the TV, after thinking of a new way to get mad, he yelled for Hiccup to hear, "Just because you gave her more children than I did you think you're so fucking special ? Fuck you, and fuck her!"

Stoick sigh heavily, took one deep blow of the smoke from his cigarette, then suddenly he hollered, "Hiccup." He gets out of his chair, fiercely kicks the small table next to him, runs over to stand at the bottom of the stairs, and shouted furiously, "Hiccup! HICCUP! GET DOWN HERE, BITCH!" Hiccup ran as fast as he could to see what his father wanted. He stops at the top of the stairs, looking down at Stoick, trembling a bit.

"YOU BOUGHT THAT N***** UP IN MY HOUSE," Stoick questioned. "YOU-WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT N***** UP IN HERE?!"

"I didn't bring him here," admitted Hiccup, meekly.

"WELL THAN WHY THE FUCK DID HE RING MY BUZZER ?" Stoick exclaimed. Hiccup didn't answer, knowing that his dad will snap if he said 'I don't know', it was silent for a moment until Stoick shouted, "I can't hear you Hiccup. Since you got so much motherfucking mouth, and you're going to bring a n***** up in my house, why was that n***** ringing my goddamn buzzer ?!"

"I didn't tell him to come here," Hiccup repeated a little louder.

"See I-I think right now you're feeling like you've become a grown man," Stoick commented, looking up at Hiccup in anger. "Because that shit you've pull in the kitchen, I should have fucked you up. But I let you walk away, and I've let you come get yourself together. But, bitch, I will let you know if you ever pull on that shit on me again, that will be your last motherfucking day standing. I promise you that."

At this point, Hiccup stood completely still, even the muscles in him didn't move a bit. He continues to stare down at Stoick with only his expressionless face showing. Stoick proceeds his verbal abuse, "You're going to let a n***** to my motherfucking buzzer? Talking about some higher education, you're a dummy, bitch! You will never know shit. Nobody wants you, and nobody even needs you.

"You fucked around and fucked my motherfucking woman, and she had your two motherfucking children. And one of them is a goddamn animal, running around looking crazy as a motherfucker." Stoick stops a bit and remarked, "Bitch, you know what, see I think you-," he looks down and places a hand on his chest, pretending to look hurt. Then he looks back at Hiccup, who was still expressionless, frowning Stoick point out, "I think you try me. I think you're really trying to fuck with me, you're fucking with my money, and you're going to stand up there and look down at me, like you're a motherfucking man?

"I going to show you what real men do, bitch," Stoick bristled. "See you don't know what real motherfucking men do! Real motherfucking men, sacrifice! Valka should have aborted your motherfucking ass, because you're not shit! I knew the day the doctors put you on my goddamn hand, you wasn't a goddamn thing!"

Hiccup got real mad at this point, he even frowned at Stoick, wondering who he thinks he's talking to. Stoick sees Hiccup's frown and yelled, "And you have that smirk on your face, bitch!" Stoick grabs the small tray and his shoe, then throws it at Hiccup shouting, "Get that off your face!" Hiccup moved out of the away, so the items could hit the wall behind him. Hiccup glances back at Stoick wide-eyed. "Now smile about that," exclaimed Stoick. "Smile about that you scrawny bi-!"

Hiccup kicks the shoe, with his good foot, down the stairs as it landed next to Stoick's feet. Stoick glanced back at Hiccup, then finally he snaps in anger and runs upstairs to get Hiccup, shouting, "Bitch, you know what? I going to kill you, bitch!" Hiccup runs in into his bedroom, ready for whatever Stoick was going to give him.

The only sounds that could be heard was hands slapping, the cat meowing, Hiccup shouting, "Get off of me!", and Stoick shouting, "I going to kill that face!"

* * *

Later on that night, Stoick was dancing to a work-out TV show, while Hiccup, lying on his bed in green pajamas, was looking in a book full of pictures and photos taken throughout the years.

Hiccup reminisced all of the good things that have happened when he was a little boy. Hiccup saw one picture of his dad in the younger days, not the crazy one that Stoick is now, smiling at the camera. The picture of Stoick moved as he looked at Hiccup grinning, with a sweetness in his voice he said, _"You really need to get some rest. You have such a big day ahead of you tomorrow. And remember, daddy loves you."_

Hiccup then turns over a page, to where there is a picture of Sam Sparks-Lockwood. _"Hiccup, "_she said sweetly, _"you know I love you. I going to kick that man out of my house,"_ Hiccup giggles as she says this. _"and move you in with me. Hey, do you want to go to Hollywood?"_ Hiccup puts the book away and turns off the lights in room, knowing that tomorrow his life will change.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be updating chapter 3 for a couple of days. Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Cora (Astro Boy)  
Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)  
Gru (Despicable Me)  
Lucius Best (The Incredibles)  
DJ Walters (Monster House)  
Ms. Ritchi (Megamind)****  
Steve and Arthur (Arthur Christmas)**


	4. Chapter 3: Graduation Nite

**A/N: Sorry it took me long to update, but I've got other things to do in life. There's not much of a warning in this chapter, so I guess you guys have nothing to worry much about. **

**Note: I don't own any poems or characters in this story. I only own Density K. Nightingale.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**__**: Graduation Nite**_

In the next morning, Jack woke up in his bed in a frantic, wondering where she was. Quickly changing in his clothes, he went downstairs in the kitchen to see if she was waiting for him at the dining table. But all he found was a note on the table that read:

_Jackson,  
I know that we've been though some difficult times in our marriage, but I think that it's time that you leave this house. I can't live in this house the same way anymore without my kids and Jordan. It's not me, but it's you. When I come back, I don't want to see you or any of your belongings, because I need a __**real**__ man in my life._

_Your soon-to-be ex-wife, _

_Density K. Nightingale_

Jack clutched at his heart when Density said she had children with this Jordan. "Why would she do this to me," he thought. In frustration, he crumbled up the note and stormed out of their house to get to school.

As he starts to head down on the side walk, he runs into Mavis. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with worry. She helps him up off the side walk, and gives him a form. "Have a bless day," she whispered. Jack reached in his pocket to pull out a 10 dollar bill, and hands it to Mavis. "Thank you," he said as he runs off to school.

Mavis continued to fast walk, hoping somebody else would give money. Just then a girl with a long braided blond hair and a man with brown hair accidently bumps into Mavis. Mavis looks back at the girl and said with a smile, "Bless you!" The girl gave Mavis a worried expression and gives her a few changes. Mavis took both of the girl's hands and hollered, "Have a blessed day." As the girl and man continued to walk, she couldn't stop looking at Mavis, feeling awfully sorry for her. The man grabs her by the hand and joked, "Well Rapunzel, it looks like you just brought your way out of hell for a dollar."

Rapunzel laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess so." When they both walked down the sidewalk, the man looks at her and said, "So go ahead, you where talking about the girls at ballet class."

"Oh it's so great! You should meet some of them, Eugene," babbled Rapunzel, happily. "I mean like they have so much…hope!"

"I love how your face lights up when you talk about them," he commented. Rapunzel blushed slightly, and giggled, "I know, it excites me. You know most girls, like me, are graduating and moving on in college. "

"Wow, that's really amazing," assumed Eugene.

"Yeah…it is."

As they both grinned and continued to walk in silents, Eugene looked up in thought and rubbed his beard. Rapunzel looks at his way, and laughed, "What?"

"Well it's just that-…um," he staggered, "Every day since I met you two weeks ago, you would always walk down this road. I go to work, you go off to your mother's dance class, and you still haven't answered my question."

"I already told you my answer," cackled Rapunzel.

"Oh come on Punzie," he whined. "Do you know how much courage it took me to step you out on a _crowded _subway. Come on now, please?"

Rapunzel looked down with a hesitated face, nervously biting her lips she whispers, "I just got out of a bad relationship."

"I'm not trying to marry you, I just want to take you out on a nice dinner," he said, having a reassure smile.

Rapunzel looked up at him, smiled and said, "Look I got to get to class or my mother is going to punish me for being so late."

"Oh, okay I see how it is," teased Eugene.

"What?"

"You are one of whose people who only give," he stated. "You never let anyone give to you."

Rapunzel got lost in thought about this. "_What if he's right,"_ she thought. With a defeated heavy sigh, she mumbled, "Alright, dinner it is then. Tomorrow night."

"Eight o'clock," Eugene added on. "It's going to be great."

"Okay, see you then," she hollered. She lightly shook her head with a smile and entered the building to her class.

There, she found a bunch of girls laughing and giggling at a story a girl, in a pink leotard, was telling them. They were all busy warming up by numbers of stretches, but they didn't mind since this girl was keeping them entertained by telling the story of her graduation night. Her name was Mary-Katherine, aka M.K.

"_It was graduation night, and I was the only virgin in the crowd,"_ she cackled. All the girls, including Rapunzel, stood up in front of the mirrored wall and stretched their arms out. _"Nod, Bobby Mills, Sammy Davis, Eddie Jones, and Randy, all cousins,"_ she continued, blissfully. _"They picked me up in a black Buick, smelling the alcohol and teens in heat."_

The girls switch arm positions, as M.K. babbled on gladly. _"We ramble from Campton to Mont. Holly, laughing at the acting room speeches, our tassels dangling from the rear view mirror, climbing different sorts of project stairs." _Rapunzel felt happy for M.K. since it seems that she doesn't mind. Grinning, M.K. babbled, _"We went to a party and I got drunk," _M.K. and all the girls laughed at this statement, but she continued, _"and I couldn't figure out who's hand was on my thigh, but it didn't matter anyway, because these cousins-Nod, Bobby, Sammy, Eddie, and Randy-were my sweetheart ultimately since the seventh grade._

"_So me and my boys, we were dancing,"_ exaggerated M.K., swaying her hips around and around, trying to prove a point. They all laughed at her movement,_ "doing nasty old tricks that I haven't been thinking about since May. Well it was graduation night, so it had to be hot! So I had to make like my hips was getting into some business, that way everybody thought whoever __**was **__getting it was a older man who couldn't run in the streets with youngsters."_

Everybody started to sit on the floor and gather around M.K. to hear more of what she has to say. With a smile she gabbled, _"Anyway the party got crazy, and me and Nod left the party before the police came, and we were in the backseat of his Buick. And let me tell you guys something, he started looking at me…" _At that point, everybody leaned in closer. Smirking, M.K. expressed, _"Yeah…he started looking at me real strange, like…like I was a woman or something. He started talking real soft in the backseat of that old Buick, and…by the time the sun was coming up…I just couldn't stop grinning!" _M.K. laded on her back, blissfully looking up at the ceiling.

"Whoa, wait a minute," a girl, by the name of Coraline, exclaimed. "You mean to tell us that you lost your virginity in a backseat of a Buick?"

"I hope you ladies are talking about going to school after summer."

The girls looked over to see where that voice came from. Seeing Ms. Gothel coming toward them, they quickly got up and faced her, but they were smiling. "Yes we are mother," Rapunzel giggled.

"Did you ladies do your warm-ups," Gothel asks.

"Yes," they all chanted.

"Position from one," she called. They all stood in their spots, ready to begin. "And five… six…seven…eight." They all twirled. "Nope, do it again." They twirled and then did a little skip. M.K., on the other hand, wasn't feeling too well to move. Placing a hand on her stomach, she rushes out the room to the outside. Seeing M.K. running out, Rapunzel followed after her in concern. M.K. finds the nearest trash can and vomits.

Running over to her side, Rapunzel pats M.K.'s back and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little nauseous," she coughed. "I don't know what it is."

"Well you know what I think," said Rapunzel. "I think it's because you feel nervous about going to college and being on your own like I am."

M.K. looked away in sadness; Rapunzel took her chin to face her. "Hey, you'll be fine. You're smart girl."

M.K. glanced up at her, forming a small smile. "Come on, let's go inside and get you some Ginger Ale." Rapunzel rubs on her back as they walked back to the building, bumping into Officer Bob Parr who was on the phone, "Excuse me."

Bob walk over to the police car and gets in the driver's seat. His wife and partner, Helen Parr, hands coffee, then they take off to do their job.

**-Officer Mr. and Mrs. Parr, be on the look for a black BMW parked in a alley back way, over.**

**-This is Officer Bob Parr and Helen Parr, we'll check it out.**

The two officers pulled over at a parked car that showed two teen girls. The one in the driver's seat had slightly tanned skin and red hair, but the other one was hard to tell. The red-head had her head tilted to the side in pleasure, as the other girl had her own face buried in between the red-head's pelvis. The officers turned on their sirens, waking the red-head up from her pleasure. Seeing that they walking over to them, she quickly grabbed the other girl's head off of her and sat still, trying to pretend as if nothing happened. Bob tapped on the window and said:

"Get out of the car, you're under arrest."

* * *

That same morning, Hiccup went downstairs all dressed up and head out the door to go to "Each One Teach One".

"Hey, where are you going," Stoick happily slurred. "Make sure you play my 852 and get some kitty litter." Stoick sits in his chair to watch some TV. "Come here, you little devil," he called out to Toothless, Hiccup's cat.

As Hiccup was walking outside, a little girl sitting against the walls gets up and walks with him. She said, "Hey, stinkbrain, when are we going to play."

"Vanellope, get out of here," he said, bitterly. "Aren't you supposed to be in summer school?"

"But _you_ said that we were going to play," she reminded him, batting her eyes playfully.

"And _that's _exactly why we are not playing," he said, "because I _never _said anything like that."

Hiccup walked along the streets, full of crowded people, finding his way to the Hotel Galaxy on 120 5th street. After about five minutes, he stops in front of a large skyscraper that read "Hotel Galaxy" and enters inside without any hesitation. When he enters inside, two elevators stood, waiting for someone to go up in them. Hiccup gladly takes one and pushed on the 11th floor button, humming quietly as he waits. As he gets off the elevator, he goes into a office where he sees a middle-aged woman babbling on the phone.

"You would say some stuff like that, but you don't even mean it," she said. "No I'm not playing with _you_!-Oh, hold on a minute." She hastily hangs up and looks up at Hiccup, who was too busy gazing at all the painting and posters on the walls in awe. "So, what is this place?" he wondered.

The woman was introduced as Mildred, she pointed to the poster behind her that read "Each One Teach One". "Each One Teach One," she replied, with a smile.

"But I thought that this was a alternative school," said Hiccup.

"This _is _a alternative."

"Um…what is a alternative," he asks, quietly.

With a puzzled look on Mildred's face, she asks, "What exactly are you asking me?"

"My other school told me to come here," Hiccup notified. "Hotel Galaxy, they said that this is a alternative school."

"Oh a alternative school. Well, it's like uh…like a choice, a different way of learning things," explained Mildred. "So, I need your discharged papers, saying that they discharged you."

Confused, Hiccup scratches his head and expressed, "I got kicked out of school because I was going to be a dad again."

Mildred paused for a second and said, "Well I still need your discharged papers, otherwise we can't let you in."

"Mr. Best didn't say anything about that," he stated.

"So you're the one that he called about," Mildred gasped, remembering the other call with Lucius. She grabs a file on her office desks and looks over at a few papers, until she pulls out one. Reading it, she said, "Hiccup Haddock? They already send your discharged papers and stuff."

Boasted with hope again, Hiccup asks, "I get to start today?"

"Yep," said Mildred, smiling again. "Are you currently receiving AFDC?"

"My father has got AFDC for me and my son," he replied.

"So your father has custody of you and your son, and you are on his budget," she asked. Hiccup nods. "Okay well I'm going to need a copy of your father's budget, a copy of your phone bill, and one for your utility bill.

"We're going to have to give you a few tests," she added on, "tests of your reading and math level, just to see where we can place you. To enter into the GED classes, you got to get a 8.0 or better on the cab."

Hiccup sits on a desk in a empty classroom, taking the test to see where he is placed. He starts by writing his name in cursive with a pencil. Feeling a little anxious in fear, he taps the pencil against the desk, shifts a bit in his seat, and taps his one good foot on the floor. Very slowly, he opens up the packet to answer the first question. The question is talking about comparing darkness with one of the other four choices. He bits down on his lip and circled "happy", after quickly thinking about it, he briskly erases the answer. He started to feel sweat roll down his face and he, again, taps the pencil and looks over at the other questions ahead.

_~There's something always wrong with these tests.  
These tests paint a picture of me with no brain._

After fishing the test, he walks down the street to get back home. He mind wonders throughout about this morning.

_~These test paint a picture of me and my father.  
My whole family is less than dumb  
Just ugly grease, left to be wiped away, finding a job.  
*He sighs* Sometimes I wish I was dead, but I will be okay…I guess.  
Because I am looking up  
*Sarcastic chuckle* I'm looking up for a piano to fall  
A desk, couch, TV, dad…maybe *chuckles again*  
Always something in my way._

While Hiccup was walking though the alley way, there was a group of five gangers sitting on the stairs. They were jamming to the music on the radio and smoking at the same time.

_~Alternative  
Then my dad comes back to earth._

"Hey," one muscular ganger called out to Hiccup, "let me get some of that sweet ass." The rest of the group laughed, looking at Hiccup's direction. Hiccup glimpsed at them, grunts in annoyance and continues to walk, rolling his eyes.

_~These hoodlum boys are always grabbing on themselves._

"Hey, did you hear the fuck I said," the muscular called again, "I'm talking to your fucking ass. I'm serious, let me hit that." Another ganger, a bit smaller that the rest of the group, sneaks close to Hiccup from behind, without Hiccup noticing.

_~ I wish that they would leave me alone._

Then suddenly, the small ganger shoves Hiccup face down on the concrete. All the boys burst out laughing very hard. "Now that's what he gets anyway." Hiccup lad still on the ground, unconsciously going into his world…

* * *

"_Hiccup, I love you!" a fan shouted. Hiccup, all dressed in a disco dancing suit, danced to the beat of the music playing. Studio lights beamed brightly upon him as he did a couple of dance moves. Moves include the thriller, Charlie Brown, and most importantly…the moonwalk. Feeling happy and free, he gazed over to his Dream Girl, who was standing and watching his every move, and motions her seductively to come by his side on the dance floor. After a few dance moves, she affectionately licks his ear…_

* * *

Hiccup feebly moves his head off the concrete, only to find a stray dog licking his ear.

* * *

In another nice tall skyscraper, there lived a business corporation that was made especially for very important people to work in. Mr. Robinson, owner and business manger takes his magazine company _very _seriously in order for it to succeed. His son, Wilbur Robinson, will sometimes work in his office on papers and other valuable files, and sometimes gets to play the co-boss.

One worker, by the name of Heather, rushes out the office and into the waiting room outside. There, the same tall man from yesterday, sits in the waiting room, hoping to be called in. "Is he ready to see me," he asks Heather.

"I'm sorry, it'll only be a few more minutes," she replied. She pours a small cup of coffee for her boss.

"Where is Elsa," shouted Heather's boss. "She said she will be on her away," replied Heather.

"Well does it take that long to make tea?!"

Seeing her mistake, Heather quickly grabs the other tea pot and pours hot water into a different cup. "I got it right here!" she called back. Making sure that the water doesn't spills, she carefully ran-walk back to the office. "I'm sorry, he should be right with you," she whispers to the tall man.

"Oh no honey," he said, tiredly, "I'm the one who feels sorry for you."

Inside the office, there was a group of workers, laying out the pictures of the new magazine cover for Wilbur to look over at the idea. He picks up a few pictures and said with a monotonous voice, "Boring…boring…boring…these are all boring…this is boring…" Just as Heather was about to place the cup on the picture, Wilbur stops her and said, "On the desk." He looks back at all of the pictures in front of him and declared, "This is all boring." With a heavy sigh, he slams his hands on the table and asserted, "Robe Rouge is magazine, okay. It is not a web site. Mean look at this here…" he pointed out to one of the photos, "This layout-this layout needs to **pop**. It needs to be lushed. We _need _to make our readers want to buy! So go back to the drawing board, and give me something with some sort of style! This isn't it, I do not like this not one bit."

Wilbur walks on over to his father's desk to work on some more files. "What about putting Leonardo DiCaprio on the cover," one worker suggested.

"No," Wilbur said, "that's not going to work."

"Oh, okay."

Wilbur abruptly gave a violent cough, to which Heather hands the cup of tea to him. Elsa ran inside the office to stand front of Wilbur's desk, softly apologizing for being late. Wilbur looks up at her with a grin and mocked, "Well, well, well, looked who finally decided to show up at work. So…tell me Elsa what happen-what you over slept, the babysitter didn't show up- what is it?"

Elsa felt a slight twinge of hurt, but she shrugged it off, almost forgetting that this was her boss she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You know my father has his limits _even_ for very good assistance," interpreted Wilbur, glaring at her in warning. Elsa nods her head in understanding and said, "Yes sir." Wilbur looked over at Heather and asked, "Heather, where's his binder?"

"Oh yes," Elsa interrupted, "I left it here on your father's desk, because I knew he would need it for his meeting this morning."

"And his circulation records?"

"Circulation records are attached," confirmed Elsa. "Oh! And your…9 o'clock appointment is here."

Wilbur jump back in shock a little and said in disbelief, "9 o'clock…" he looks on his watch in panic, "IT'S 10!"

Seeing Wilbur's reacting cause Elsa to flabbergast, but softy she reminded him, "Your father has agreed to meet with Mr. Once-ler, he runs a non-profit organization. Should I let him in?"

Not really wanting to be dealt with, he said, "It's fine-It's fine, whatever." Wilbur glares over Heather with a frown, silently asking her to leave. Heather held back a squeak in fear and ran out of the office. Elsa comes back in with The Once-ler and introduced, "Mr. Once-ler."

"Hi I'm Once-ler," said the grinning tall man, "and I am so _glad_ you took this meeting." He grabs Wilbur's hand and shakes it excitedly. Wilbur could only look at Once-ler in dubiety and work on his files as the man babbled on, "Now I'll be quick because I know you're a very busy kid. I have read in your father's magazine about your upbringing, and I _just _knew that this would be a program that you and your father would respond to. First of all, I am a nurse, and I have just opened a _free _health and wellness clinic. It's in one of the _poorest neighborhoods _in this city." He takes a long, deep breath of air and laughed, "Whoo! Forgive me I'm just…I'm just a little nervous. As you know-"

"Where do my father and I come in," Wilbur interrupted, bluntly.

"Well…um," Once-ler thought. After not finding the right words to say, he hands Wilbur a form of the organization. "It's a little non-profit, and everything I do I do it out of my own pocket and-"

"Whoa, whoa, let me stop you right now," said Wilbur. "My dad gives to cancer, he gives to Africa, and he gives to education. Those are his charities of choice."

"Well those are all very good charities," admitted Once-ler, "but you need to know that there is so much need in _our _community."

"'Our'," Wilbur snorted. "We are all afforded the same opportunity in '_our_' community. What they do with theirs, is not my issue. Your answer is no. End of conversation."

Once-ler blinked eyes in skepticism. "End of conversation," he questioned.

"Elsa!" Wilbur called out. "Show Mr. Mer out!" Elsa walks in the office, while Once-ler looked back at Wilbur with a frown. "It's Ler," he corrected. "Mr. Once-_ler._"

"Right this way," said Elsa. Just as Once-ler was heading out the door, he stopped in tracks suddenly. He slowly turns around to go back up to Wilbur's desk. He knitted his own brows, glaring down at Wilbur, hoping it would get his attention. Wilbur glimpsed back at him in fear, wondering what he was going to do to him. "No!" barked The Once-ler, "I have been waiting in that damn lobby of yours _FOR OVER A HOUR FOR YOU!" _Wilbur felt like he had shrunk in his seat, but Once-ler continued, "Now, it's cool, you don't want to give any money, I get that. But this attitude, this blatant disrespect for other people's time and feeling, well, kid, that's just ridiculous! Does it take all of this for you to be that way? Then, kid, if it does, then you-you may be paying just a little _too_ much!"

Wilbur could only stare at him wide-eyed; his own head was full of shock and fear. "And I can see myself out of this tacky-ass place," said Once-ler in frustration. "This place doesn't have any color, it is all white. No color of goodness, including _you!"_

Finally, Once-ler walks out of the office and into the waiting room. Leaving a very shocked Wilbur and Elsa frozen in place over Once-ler's speech. "Bratty-ass kid," mumbled Once-ler. "Wait until I tell everybody how selfish you are! And I can show my own self out, thank you very much."

He tries to open the other doors that lead outside of the waiting room. Seeing that it won't budge, he called out, "Hey, how do I open this damn door?!" Without any second thoughts, Elsa walks out of the office to help him out.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope I won't take too long to upload the next chapter. I hoped you liked this one!**_  
_

**Eugene (Tangled)  
Mildred (Meet the Robinsons)  
Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph)  
Nod (Epic)  
Coraline (Coraline)  
Ms. Gothel (Tangled)**


	5. Chapter 4: Kicked Out!

**A/N: I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news about this chapter. The bad news is that this chapter is much shorter than my recent chapters, and that there is no Hiccup. The good news is that you will read and learn more about Jack and that the rest of the Guardians appear in this chapter.**

**Warning: Might be some sadness **

**Note: The only character I own is Destiny (even though I really didn't want to have a OC). I don't any of the poems that might be in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**__**: Kicked Out!**_

Later in the afternoon, Violet Parr was with her mother at the doctors to have a look at what is happening with Violet's uterus. While there, Violet and Helen sat in the doctor's office, looking at a x-ray picture of the uterus. It didn't look like it was healthy, just…damaged.

"This is why you haven't been able to conceive," the doctor pointed out. "Your fallopian tubes are scared. I mean, we usually see these forms from a pelvis infection that was once untreated."

Helen nods her head in understanding and asks, "What was once untreated?"

The doctor was unable to answer as he hesitates, he then looks over at Violet and requested, "…Should we speak alone, or…?" Violet shakes her head as a response. She didn't feel like talking at that moment, trying not to show her sadness. "A untreated STD can cause a real issue," he said.

Slowly lifting her head up at the doctor, she mumbled, "Is there uh…surgery, or something that we could-?"

"I don't think we would recommend it," admitted the doctor, "it is _very _risky." Violet could only nod her head as tears fell from her eyelids and whispered, "Right…okay, can you excuse me for a minute?" He gets from out of the chair and started walking out the door, smiling sadly, "Thank you, doctor."

Helen quickly got up from her sit to retrieve Violet, as Violet ran out the building to the car, grieving. "Violet," called Helen, "Violet!"

"I'm sorry mom," she whined, trying to open the locked door of the car, "I want to go home."

"Hey, hey it's okay," Helen soothed to Violet. She embraced Violet in a gentle hug. Violet rested her head on her mother's shoulders, releasing the little droplets one by one. Looking back at her mother, she wailed, "Do you know how hard it is, looking at all those people who _do not_ want the children that they have?! And me and Tony…" she trailed off, thinking of how Tony is going to react with her not having a child. "You know what mom, can we just go home?"  
_  
_ "Sure." They both got in the car and drove home in silents.

* * *

Meanwhile in a community center, The Once-ler was teaching a group of embodied young men, about how to prevent HIV with "safe-sex". "Now first off, these femidoms are _free_," he said to the class, "okay. Now, how many times have you heard your girl say that it doesn't feel the same?" Some of them raised their hands. "Yeah you have heard of that," Once-ler added. "Or she might say, 'Hey sweetie, I don't have HIV.' But her ass hasn't even been to the doctor. You-" He cuts himself off, glancing at the glass door. A woman with long brown hair and glasses stood, wanting Once-ler to talk to her. A small frown appeared on his face as he said, lowly, "Excuse me for one minute. Oh, and take as many femidoms as you want." He rushes over at the door and stepped outside to shoo her away.

"Hey sweetie," she said, sweetly.

"Norma, what are you doing here?" he whispered, angrily. "Don't answer that. The fact is I don't want to talk to you. I haven't seen you in four days!"

Norma giggled, "Sweetie, you know I drive that truck." Once-ler only glared at her, obviously not amused.

"Norma, I know you _so well_," he asserted. "I can smell it all over you. You've been with _him_!"

"Sweetie, I've-" she started. "I've been eating donuts, okay." Once-ler scoffed and shook his head. "Look, _I miss you_," she confessed.

"You don't miss me!" he exclaimed. "Look, I'm too young for this shit, Norma. And you don't want to be with me unless you can't be with him."

"Sweetie," she breathed. "I love you."

"You don't _love _me!"

"Yes, I do."

"Well if you love me so much, than why don't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Oh come on, Oncie," she begged. "Don't hurt me like that."

"_Hurt you_!" he said in disbelief. He glances at her one more time and snaps "Get your ass out of here! I have to go talk to my boys." Once-ler quickly goes back inside the classroom and shuts the door on Norma's face. Putting on a big smile, he stutters, "Okay boys, um…Uh, remember when you are using… your femidoms, you put a water-base lubricant…okay, um…where are they?"

* * *

In a fast-food restaurant, Merida works as being the waitress. "Table 24," her manger told her. She looks over at the booth table to find a middle-aged black-haired man, sitting alone waiting for a waiter to take his order. Merida happily smirks as she walks over to the table and asks him, "What would ye like to drink?"

"I'll take a Berry Cocktail, please," he says, not looking up at her. After about a few minutes later, Merida gives him his drink. She chuckles, hopefully to get him to look at her. He does so and asked, "What?"

"Ye can tell a lot about man about what he drinks," she said, looking at him flirtatiously.

Beaming, he asked, "And what does my drink say to me?"

Tapping her finger on the side of her chin, she looked at his face. Then she definite, grinning, "That yer married, ye on business, and ye want to get a buzz on quick so that ye can have a good time. Also, because ye want to forget about the wife at home, all of that."

"Wow…" he said, completely surprised about her cleverness.

"So…am ay right," she asked.

"Dead on," he said. Then something popped into his mind, "So what are my chances?"

Writing something down on her note, Merida asked, "Fer what?"

"Having a good time, in your beautiful city," he replied with a smile.

If Merida had water in her mouth, she would've spit it out. Not expecting that replied, she offered, "Ay'll tell ye what. Meet me here at seven tomorrow night, then Ay could show ye around if yer up for it."

Smirking, the man responded, "I'd like that."

* * *

After visiting his little sister, Jack returned back home, cooked dinner, and waited for Destiny to come back home. Feeling rather nervous, he takes a sip of root beer that sat next to him. He hoped that once he settles down with this issue, there wouldn't be any more problems. Just then, a click of the knob of the front door opened. Jack swiftly peers over his shoulder, only to find Destiny entering inside with a baby cradled in her arms.

Destiny facial appearance was not a ugly sight to Jack. She had a even tone of dark skin from head to toe. Big caliginous green eyes that were thick like seaweeds in a swampy lake. Her hair was proofed up in two puff balls on top of her small head. And lastly, her lips were as thin as a piece of paper with color.

"Hey sweetie, I guess work was very stressful today, huh," he welcomed her with a quick peck on the cheeks. "Dinner is sitting on the table as always." Destiny didn't say anything, as she stood at the front door glaring down at Jack in repugnance. Jack looked over at the browned skinned baby and happily asked him, "Hello my little Nightlight. How are you doing today?" Nightlight could only giggle at his daddy, showing his shiny pink gums. Carefully taking the baby out of Destiny's arms, he takes him inside a small room and places him in the crib. Jack walks back into the dinning room and motions Destiny to sit facing him. Reluctantly, Destiny does so and her frown slowly fades away when presented, "There is something I need to tell you."

Jack paused at his eating to look up at Destiny, listening. "I think it is time for you to quit school and get a _real_ job. Not one that is illegal, if you know what I mean." Jack shakes his head with a laugh. "I'm not kidding, Jackson. I'm dead serious."

"Destiny…how many times do I have to keep telling you," Jack stated, "I need to get my GED in order for me to go to college. I mean, I'm only seventeen." Whenever Destiny would bring up the subject of his job, he would try his best to avoid the topic.

"Well why don't you try to pay the bills for once in life," she snapped. "Being a _kid_ doesn't mean that you don't do anything to help me with this house, especially when you're _married_."

Before Jack could interrupt, the front door swung open reviling a big muscular tan-skinned man, who Jack presumed was Jordan. Jordan went over to Destiny's side and wrapped his arm around her waist as she stood up. Both being shock and confused, Jack asked, "Destiny… what is going on?"

"Well don't you remember the note I gave you this morning," she said crossing her arms. "There is no easer to say this, but our marriage has taken its course. It's over!"

Jack felt really stupid for not thinking that she seriously wanted him to leave. To _move _out of _their_ ownhouse. Widening his mouth in surprise, he gasped, "Destiny!"

"Jackson," she mocked. "Don't act so surprised. I haven't been happy for two years!"

"What and that gave you the right to end it with _him_!" Jack pointed to Jordan. Jordan remained silent the entire time, enjoying the entertainment between the two. "What am I suppose to do without you," whispered Jack.

"Oh you're a smart kid. You will figure it out," Destiny replied, casually. Jack did not like where this was going. He looked at Destiny sadly and yelled, "You're _not _leaving!"

"You are right, I'm not leaving…" Destiny takes another step towards Jack and whispered, "…but you are." Jack widens his eyes in horror, letting his mouth hang wide open. "I am pretty sure that North will take you in for the night at his house," Destiny continued. "I can't keep treating Jordan like this, and my children need me more than Nightlight does-" She looked over at Jack to see what he was doing. That one word made Jack feel sick, as he clutches on his stomach he choked, "Ch-Chi-Children?"

"Yep, two other boys," said Destiny. "They _need _me."

All Jack could do was shake his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was cheating on him, being a disloyal wife, and not caring about what will happen to him. "Destiny…" he whispers, "It's me. How could you say this to me? How could you do this to me?"

"Good-bye, Jackson!" Destiny shouted. "Now be a good kid, and leave now!"

Shaking his head again, Jack angrily, whispered, "No." He went back over to the dinning table and sat in a chair, refusing to get up.

"No?" she exclaimed, "You would have _never_ had all of this, without me!" She towered over to were Jack was, ready to just grab him out of that stupid seat with the big muscles that she had. "Now you better get up out of here before I lose my temper!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed. He looked up at her frowning in frustration. He was determined to stay put, be in _his _house, and be with his only son. Speaking of which, Nightlight started wailing after Jack screamed. Without another word, Destiny yanks Jack by his brown hair and tried to drag him out the door. But she having somewhat of a difficult time doing so, as Jack was kicking and screaming out to Nightlight, and over the fact of not having a place to call home anymore.

Jordan kept his eyes on Jack to see if would do anything so dumb, where it'll make Jordan help Destiny out. Letting go of Jack's hair, she opens the door for Jack to go out in. Jack, on the other hand, tries to crawl back over to the dinning table. Again, Destiny grabs him up and basically threw Jack out the door. "NO, DESTINY, NO!" he screeched. Destiny slams and locks the door on him, leaving Jack to bang his fists on it.

Finally letting his frustrations die down, he coils up on the stairs in defeat, weeping. He was lost. He had lost _everything. _His love, his only child, and the only people he had left in his life. He knew that he couldn't stay long outside; he needed to get to North and fast. Standing up, Jack runs down the sidewalk to find him.

* * *

Meanwhile late at night, Elsa and Dagur stayed at their apartment, doing nothing unusual. Dagur took a tray of cigarettes to smoke one. He walked over in his living room to sit down in his chair. As he sat down, he heard a sound of a squeak like a squeaky toy.

He reaches to his backside to pull out the toy behind him, before he could throw it over, he heard the soft voice of Elsa saying, "I got dinner cooked for you." He didn't respond. He only looked down and fumbled with the toy. Elsa stood behind Dagur, standing next to the doorway of their bedroom. She glances back at Dagur and asked quietly, "How did it go today?"

Removing the cigarette from his mouth, he mutters, "What are you talking about?"

Feeling her heart slowly beating fast and letting out a sigh, Elsa said, "I thought…you were looking… for a job."

"Nobody's…trying to hire a veteran," he lied. "Get me a drink."

Elsa goes into the kitchen to grab a glass cup to full in. But instead of pouring vodka, she took the glass over to the kitchen sink and filled it up with water. Walking slowly over to Dagur, he takes the glass and sips. Nervously biting her lips, Elsa walked over to the window and waits for his reaction. Looking down at the glass in realization of what she gave him, Dagur glared over at where Elsa was standing and bristled, "You're not doing what I asked you to do."

Dagur gets up from out of his chair and angrily throws the glass at the wall next to him. Elsa jumped out of her skin at his reaction, but she was used to it, so she looks over at him. "I WANT A DAMN DRINK," he shouted.

Elsa calmly, asserted, "Well maybe you shouldn't drink tonight." Breathing heavily, Dagur took a liquor bottle out of the cabinet and questioned, "Are you saying I've got a problem?"

"I'm saying that you-…you need to take your meds," Elsa serenely admitted. Elsa didn't feel like being taken the wrong away by Dagur again…not tonight.

"SO NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO," yelled Dagur.

"I'm telling you, to think," she whispered, hoping that it would get him to calm down a bit. "I am not accusing you of anything. You're hungry."

Confused, Dagur glanced at Elsa and said softly, "What? I-" Pacing a bit, he decided to sit at a dinning table, letting his heavy breathing get the best of him as he sat in silents. Feeling a little bit relieved, Elsa peered at Dagur as he said quietly, "I'm not an alcoholic."

Elsa lightly nods her head and whispered, "I know."

"I'm trying," he said, looking at Elsa. "I really am trying, Elsa."

"I know that too." Elsa walks over to be were Dagur sat, sitting to be next to him and face him. She leaned closer for him to hear. "I know what military did to you…" Dagur looked up to connect with Elsa's icy blue eyes, but both of their eyes where watery and red. Elsa continued, "I'm on your side. I know why you get mad sometimes. _I _get mad. Sometimes when you drink…you get out of control." As she was soothingly talking to Dagur, she slowly moves the bottle away from his grasp. "Don't drink…Okay?"

Dagur nods his head and asked, "_Do you love me_?" Elsa looked back over at Dagur, smiling at the time they first met. "_Man, I loved you since I was 13 years old._"

Dagur gave a goofy grin at Elsa and nods. Elsa looked back at him and smiled, letting the tears roll down her face. He gets down on one knee, kisses her hand and said, "_If you love me, then why-why won't you marry me?"_

"Oh, Daggie," she whispered sadly. She strokes his hair back in comfort, placed a kiss on his temple, and said quietly, "We've got more things to worry about…than marriage."

* * *

Later on that night, Jack rushes over to a old, dirty house to stay the night. He knocks on the door in anticipation that somebody was up this late. After a couple of knocks later, a huge Russian man bursts out of the house angrily yelling out in Russian while pointing a gun to Jack. Jack jumped back in fear and unexpectedness at the Russian man's out bursts, wildly waving his hands and screamed, "North, don't shoot! It's me, Jack! Don't shoot!"

Recognizing the brown-haired boy, North exclaimed, "Jack, vhat the hell-! Lad!" Jack collected himself and stood up straight to give better eye contact. "I always open the door and shoot at this time of night," said North. "There is nothing but a crackhead or a police out and about this late. Vhat are you doing out this late, Jack?"

Fumbling with his fingers a bit, Jack sputtered, "I-I thought that I might drop by here…to just say, 'Hi'."

"Vell come by in the daylight," North said, about to go back inside. Jack stops the door from closing and begged, "North, man…please!" North glanced back over at Jack. North could see in his eyes that Jack needed some help and hospitality. Having a smile appear on his face, North said, "Come on in."

Feeling happy inside, Jack did so. North opened the door wide for him to enter, until an Austrian voice had to ruin the moment. "North! Who in bloody hell is at the door?! I am gettin' _tired_ of all of these people coming 'ere late at night!"

"Shut up, Bunnymund! I got this," North shouted back, as he and Jack went inside.

"I am gettin' tried of this! I am going ta have ta put my foot down!"

North closed the door and said, "Pitch Black put his foot down and it almost got chopped off! Now shut the hell up, and go back to sleep!"

* * *

**A/N: I almost wrote the next chapter instead of this one for a second. The reason why was because the next one will focus entirely on Hiccup and a bit of Jack in the beginning. I hope you continue reading this story! **


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Ms Tara Queen

**A/N: Well...this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. I won't be updating the next chapter for a while.**

**Warning: A fight (K+ Rated), masturbation, and mentions of incest abuse**

**Note: Good news though...Jack and Hiccup will finally meet! Plus the Viking teens are here, too! I don't own any of the characters or poems that are in this chapter. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**__**: Meeting Ms. Tara Queen**_

The next morning, a young woman, covered in a feathery colorful robe, walked into the living room of North's house to see who came here to stay the night. She looked over on the couch, only to find Jack sleeping peacefully without a trace. From behind, a muscular man with some tattoos running down his arms was snoring softly in a chair, having a opened book covering his face. The woman looked over at the details of Jack's face. She could tell that he has been in a rough time, but to her, he was the most beautiful thing she as ever laid eyes on. Kneeling down a bit, she stroked on his brown hair while smiling at him dreamily.

While digging in a bag, North strolled into the living room, angrily saying, "I know I have put some cigarettes in this-" He paused to look over at the woman, then he made a frown and crossed his arms.

"Hey, North," she said, quietly, standing back up while at the same time not taking her eyes off of Jack. She still had that smile on her face and asked in interest, "Hey North, who is this boy?"

Knowing _exactly_ what she was thinking of, North sullenly ordered, "Toothiana, go in your room and take that medicine. You know that you're crazy as hell when you don't take it."

Toothiana looked back at North with a scowl, then back at Jack. Having a look of determination, she retorted lowly, "I say. Hell. No."

Oh that does it. North pulled out the same gun from last night, and points it at the ceiling.

**BOOM!**

"AHHHHH!" screamed Toothiana, the man in the chair, and Jack. They all jumped in fear, out of their skins. North looked up at the hole, hoping that it wasn't _his _room with the messed up floor. Tooth quickly ran out of the room with a squeal. The man, who was presumably Bunnymund because of his thick Australian accent, yelled out while rushing out the room, grabbing on his butt, "Oh bloody hell! Ya done made me just shi-! OH HELL!"

Jack stood up on the couch, holding on to his heart as he felt it beating rapidly after that rude awakening. All he could do was petrify and widen his eyes. North said with a smile, "Get the hell up and shine!"

Later on in the morning, Jack got ready for school, now all he needed to do was eat some breakfast. As he came down the stairs, he glanced over at the kitchen where he saw North sitting at the dining table, a short but plump man cooking on the stove, and a blond-haired teen standing next to North. Jack couldn't recognize the blond teen from a far distant.

"You didn't come by here yesterday," North said to the blond teen. "I was starting to get a bit worried for a minute." The short man turned around to nod, but then he saw Jack emerging into the kitchen. Feeling rather happy, the man tries to get North's attention but North saw Jack coming his way. "Yes Sandy, I see him. Hey, Jack," North said, "can you identify who this boy is?" He pointed over to the blond teen, who looked down after taking a glimpse up at Jack.

Jack shook his head immediately, but then he gazed at the teen, trying to figure who he is. The boy looked like his was unsettled as he was visibility shaking. He was very skinny and had pale white skin. His hair was ruffled, but his face…Jack couldn't even look at it. The boy's eye sockets where blue and tired looking. His bottom lip had a red cut to where there is some dried up blood on it. Jack took a step closer to the boy and whispered in shock, "A-Artie?"

Artie nodded his head with a smile, looking up at Jack. "Yeah," Artie said, trying to be relaxed. "Yeah, man." Jack didn't say anything. He stood there, staring at Artie in appall. Feeling rather uncomfortable at Jack's stare, Artie asked, "Are you going to hug me, err…?"

Snapping out of it, Jack said, "Oh…Yeah, sure." Jack embraced Artie, as Artie did the same, but they both didn't smile. Sandy shook his head in pity while looking at the two over his shoulders. North didn't bother to pay any attention to the boys. Finally letting go of each other, Jack softly asked Artie, "H-How are you doing?"

"…You look great!" Artie said with a smile, avoiding the topic. "Remember when we where little-well littl_er_\- kids we would always say that we would get married and start a family of our own, right... Well you have finally got a woman and a child." Artie forced out a laugh at reminiscing the times with Jack.

"Artie," Jack said with concern. "What-what's going-"

"Don't" Artie interrupted, shaking his head. "Don't-don't do that…don't-don't judge me." Artie glance over at Sandy, who was holding out a plate of food wrapped in tin foil. Realizing what he came by for, Artie quickly takes the plate and runs to the front door saying, "It's was nice seeing you again, Jack."

"Hey take care of yourself out there," North shouted out to Artie, not looking up. Sandy went back to the stove to finish cooking and lightly shakes his head, feeling terribly sorry for Artie and his tough times out there alone. "Are you hungry?" North asks Jack, looking up at him.

Jack lets out a deep sigh and says, "I don't feel like eating." Jack took a seat next to North, wanting to just talk instead.

"Vell you got to eat something. You can't go to school hungry." North fully put his attention to Jack, knowing what Jack wanted to do instead. Jack glances back at the front door with a sad expression and whispered, "What happened to him?"

North decided to hesitate instead of answer Jack's question right off. After a moment of thinking, North simply said, "Life."

"He must've been going through a tough time," Jack guessed, getting prepared for breakfast. North nods saying, "Vell things vill get better for him, I know it. But I vant to talk about _you_." Jack looked away in knowing what North was going to ask him. "I called Destiny this morning, and she told me-before she hung up," explained North, "-that you and her are getting a divorce. But vhat I can't seem to figure out is vhy you're here."

"She put me out of the house," stated Jack.

"Vho's house?" wondered North, hoping that it wasn't the house that he thought of.

"_Our _house," Jack said, looking back at North.

"Exactly! Now, how the hell a _grown voman_ going to put a…a _young_ man out of his own house," North said, growing a bit angry. "She might have put me out, but she vas going to put me out of _half_. I vounld go to the _other half_ of the house, she vounldn't put me out of _all_ of it."

Jack faceplamed, saying, "The house is in her name, North."

North shook his head in disgust with a frown, saying, "That's how married kids get messed up these days. Too busy out doing whatever, when you really need to be checking the deed!" Sandy nods in a agreement with North, slamming the plate of food down for Jack. Jack jumps in surprised while North exclaimed, "Vhoo! That makes me _mad_, lad!"

"Well I don't have any rights to the money!" Jack quickly explained, looking at both Sandy and North.

"No vhat?" asked North in disbelief.

Jack sighed in sadness and whispered, "I signed a prenup."

North scoffs and exclaimed, "Lad, vhat the hell you signed a prenup for? I vould've punched you in the face for being so stupid! Vho the hell told you to sign a prenup?!"

"Destiny _always_ knew that she would be successful in being a accountant," Jack explained. "Plus she said to me, 'I want to know that you're _only _here for _love_.'" Jack got North and Sandy's attention as he continued, "And I didn't have a job back then, so it is _her _money." Jack then realized that he had just told North and Sandy that he a job. He turned away a bit, praying that North wouldn't ask him _what _kind of job he had. Thankfully he didn't. "And vhat vere you doing while she vas working, Jack?"

Jack shrugged and listed, "Taking care of Nightlight and the house: cooking, cleaning, changing dippers, buying grocery, get Destiny's lunch for work, etc., etc."

"Exactly. Now _that _sounds like a _job_ to me," said North. "Cooking and cleaning-How long have you been doing that?"

Jack angrily gritted though his teeth, "_Two. Years._"

Sandy hastily opened a couple of drawers to find a calculator. Once he found one, he sat down with Jack and North to calculate as North said, "Okay let's see how much this voman owes you." Sandy got prepared to type in. North clears out his throat and said, "You have been cooking…cleaning…having sex with her when she wanted it, was it good?"

Jack felt completely mortified at the question as he tried to hide his blush. He recalled a couple of times where the sex didn't really seem to comfort him at all. Looking down and scratching his head, and mutters, "I…guess not?"

"_Major_ deduction!" North tells to Sandy, who nods his head in correspondence.

"Oh and I forgot mention that she literally tried to _kill_ me once," Jack pointed out to North, with a scowl. Sandy and North both gasped, looking back up at Jack. Then Sandy eagerly typed on the calculator again. "Oh this is going to be _good_," North thought happily, wanting to see the results. Jack unfortunately was not so eager, mostly because he had to get to school on time.

"Vell Jack, you need to get your money as soon as impossible," presumed North. Jack stood up and walks over to the counter to grab a journal. "Like that will ever happen," he muttered.

"Oh yeah, you vant to bet! It can happen one to two ways, Jack," stated North, reaching inside his bag. "You can get it from her checking account voluntarily, or her insurance policy." North pulls out the same gun from the bag, making Jack shiver. "Involuntary manslaughter! Vhich one is it going be?"

"North…I have to get to school right now. Can we talk about this later?" Jack asked, really wanting to leave North with his gun. "Oh okay lad, sorry about that," North said, looking over at the journal in Jack's hands. Then without a second thought, Jack dashed out the front door, thinking, "How _did _I end up marring a woman who's nine years older than me?"

* * *

During that same morning, Hiccup was busy taking a hot shower to get ready for the day. Knowing that the water only comes every few weeks, he used his hand to reach for a toothbrush and some toothpaste off of the bathroom sink. While this was happening, Stoick was busy laying his bed trying to…please himself with a photo a naked lady. Stoick was covered with the bed sheets, has the only movement was made was hand going up and down between his pelvis.

Hiccup goes into his own bedroom to dress in his blue jean pants, a black t-shirt with a dragon symbol on it, and a nice green long-sleeve checkered shirt. After that was done, he came over to his drawer to look himself in the mirror. But it wasn't a reflection of him, but…more of a reflection of a girl version of him. "She" had his freckles and green eyes, but the only thing different was how "she" had longer brown hair and eyelashes. With a sigh, Hiccup started to braid a length of his hair at the right side of his head while looking at his "reflection". Once he was done with that, he glances over at the clock that read _8:30_, grabs his journal, and headed down stairs.

Stoick continued to try to please himself, biting his lip to not moan or groan so loud as he moved up and down faster. Meanwhile, Hiccup went into the kitchen to find something to eat before he goes. He opens up the refrigerator, only to find dead mice and bugs living inside it. Hiccup scrunches up his nose in disgust and closes the refrigerator. "Man, am I hungry," he thought, placing a hand on his growling stomach. Moving towards the couch to wait for Stoick, Hiccup yells, "Dad! Can I have some money?!"

After about a few minutes of no reply, Hiccup's stomach growled louder. Wincing a bit, Hiccup whined, "D-I'm hungry!" Toothless the cat came by Hiccup side and curled up next to him to fall sleep. Hiccup looked down at the cat and petted him, smiling a bit. Hiccup was glad that at least _somebody_ would listen to him. Just then, a soft dangerously sweet voice called out:

"Come take care of daddy, Hiccup."

Hiccup smile slowly faded away as the voice said this. He remained still with stiffen expression.

_~I wish he would stop __**this**__._

Hiccup got up out of the couch and very reluctantly when up the stairs to "help" his father.

_~The other morning I cried.  
I felt really stupid._

Hiccup walked out to the streets to get to school, carrying his journal with him as he went.  
_  
~But you know what…__**forget**__ that day.  
That's why Thor, or whoever, makes new days.  
But I'm still hungry though._

Hiccup stopped by a restaurant that read "Southern Fried Chicken". "Well…I guess I could go for some chicken this morning," Hiccup thought, walking in though the glass doors. Looking at the counter seats in front of him, he chooses one of them and sits in it. A middle-aged waitress with a big afro comes over to Hiccup and asks, "What you want, baby?"

"Can I get a basket, please," Hiccup asked nicely.

"Size?"

"I don't know yet," Hiccup said with a smile, "I'll think about it. A kid like me got to watch what they eat."

The waitress goes to the back and called, "Hey Linguini, you got a ten piece ready?" Hiccup looked over to a man wiping the widows outside, then over at the clock _8:54_. Feeling a bit anxious, he drums his fingers on the counter, and looked over at the kitchen. Linguini was putting the ten pieces of chicken, that came straight off the greasy fryer, and into the bucket. The man who was wiping the windows finally left for his break.

The waitress come back from the back and hands the bucket of chicken to Hiccup. Before she could go anywhere else, Hiccup quickly said, "And I'll take a salad." She nodded her head, and went back inside the kitchen. "Thank you," Hiccup said, politely. Then when he saw that nobody else was watching or looking, Hiccup grabs the bucket and scampered out of the restaurant, stuffing a couple of chicken in his mouth as he did so.

The waitress wiped around to see this and shouted, "Oh _hell_ no, he didn't! Somebody get his ass! Get that little runt!" Hiccup continued to run, even though nobody was following him. Once he got to Hotel Galaxy, he set the bucket on top of a trashcan inside, and licks the grease off his fingers while going up in the elevator.

In the office, he finds Mildred talking on the phone once again, "No, I am _not _the one." Hiccup silently asks her where he needs to be at. Mildred points down to room that led to a class hallway. Hiccup enters inside and sits down a chair, tired of all of that running. As soon as he got relaxed, he felt a twist of pain in his stomach. Quickly covering his mouth, he rushes over a trashcan to regurgitate out most of the chicken that he ate.

Sitting back down to his seat, he groans in pain at the burning in his throat. Then a door down the hallway opened, revealing a beautiful brown-skinned young woman walking towards the soda machine next to Hiccup. He didn't see her walk by because his eyes where closed at the pain he was feeling. The woman notices the boy, and asked him, "Are you in AB?"

Hiccup slowly opens his eyes to look at the woman. Knitting his brows in confusion, he felt like he had seen her from somewhere. "I've seen her before," he thought, "but…_where_?" He recalled his one dream where he was in a tux bowing to a woman, who looked very similar to this lady, as she gave him a green scarf. She was all nicely dressed in the jewels she was wearing in the dream, Hiccup will admit, but he also wondered if she was a sign to something.

Almost forgetting that she asked him a question, Hiccup replied softly, "Yes."

"Time's are wasting," she said with a smile. She strolled back down the hallway, as Hiccup watched her in awe and in deep confusion as he tills his head a little. She stops about half-way in the hall, seeing that Hiccup wasn't following her. Turning back around, she walked toward Hiccup and asked, "What's your name?"

He didn't feel like that this lady needed to know what other people call him yet, so he tells her his _real _name, "Hamish."

"Are you coming in," the woman asks, glancing at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't respond because he himself didn't know if he should or shouldn't come in. The woman walked back to the hallway, shouting, "Front door closes in 20 seconds." Hiccup again watched her walked back to the room she came out of. Once she was inside, Hiccup got up and hurried down the hallway and to the room where she was.

As Hiccup opened the door to the classroom, all he saw was a bright light shining at his direction. As he took one step in, he saw a class of five kids all staring up at him. The woman, who was the teacher, motions Hiccup to sit in front middle desk. While he walked to his seat, he looked around in awe as he saw alluring colorful paintings hanging on the walls. Paintings include people, animals, and even flowers. Hiccup took a seat at the desk and leaned in a bit to listen to the teacher.

"These journals are very important in this class," she tells the class. "So do not forget them. You will need to use them every day that you are here. They are the key to this class.-" Just then a brown-haired boy bursts in the class, slightly breathing heavily. "Its 9:07 Jack, you're late," the teacher told the boy.

"What? You said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day," Jack reminded her.

"Tomorrow that door _will_ be locked at nine o'clock," she told him. Jack let out a sigh and sat next to Hiccup on Hiccup's right. In the back of the class, two blond-haired fraternal twins sat trying to light a cigar. While the boy had the cigarette in his mouth, the girl was reaching forward to light it up. The teacher sees this, walks over to them and snatches the cigarette from the boy's mouth. She trotted back to the front of the classroom and said, "I want you to state your name, where were you born, your favorite color, something you do well and why you're here." The teacher goes up to the chalkboard and stated with a smile, "I'll go first."

"So what did you do," Jack asks Hiccup. Hiccup slowly glanced over at Jack, who appeared to be keen with interest as to having a friendly smile appear on his face. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders. Jack looked back at the board, muttering to Hiccup jokily, "What do you mean 'you don't know'."

"My name is Tara Queen," the teacher told the class as she wrote her name down on the board.

"That's your real name," the blond twin boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is," Tara replied, not really paying any attention to him.

"Then why is your last name 'Queen'?"

Tara puts the chalk back down and went over to the front of the class again to finish. "My favortie color is purple. I am a painter, and I am here…because I love to teach." Hiccup looked up at her, feeling a bit interested in her personality so far.

_~She loves to paint.  
__I can tell just by looking at all of these paintings around me.  
I wish I could draw, at least.  
Maybe one day she'll paint a picture for me.  
Wouldn't that be something?_

"Fishlegs," Tara called out. Everybody turned around to look at a fat blond-haired boy at his desk in the back right-corner of the classroom. "Show how it's done."

Feeling rather glad to, Fishlegs told the class, "My name is Fishlegs Ingerman.-" This made a buff black-haired boy snort out loud. Fishlegs glowered at the kid who was sitting in the middle of the whole class, saying lowly, "You got a problem with that." The blacked-haired boy only rolled his eyes with a frown. Tara noticed the tension between the two boys, but she knew it wasn't going to last.

"I ought to slap him," Fishlegs mumbled. But Fishlegs continued ignoring the other boy's confused look, "I was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. My favorite color is orange and I love to cook. My mother, she used to have a restaurant around 17th avenue. Before she got sick, she taught me everything, so I'm here to get my reading up…so I can get my GED."

Tara looked over at a blond-braided girl right behind Jack, and nods to her. Jack and Hiccup seemed more interested in listening to her, since it looked like she had more of a story to tell. Feeling relaxed, the girl turn to look at the class and said, "My name is Astrid Hofferson. I was born here in Harlem. I'm here…because I was an addict. And I dropped out of school… so I never got my reading and writing together. My favorite color is black."

"What do you do good?" Jack asked.

"_Well_," Tara corrected Jack, "'What do you do _well_?'"

Jack looked up at Tara and repeated with a smile, "What do _I_ do well?-"

"No," Tara said. She looked back at Astrid and said, "Astrid?"

Astrid nods her head and preceded, "I'm a good mother. A VERY good mother." Tara nods with a smile. Then the blond-haired twin boy in the back left-corner raises his hand for a turn. Tara allows him to talk about himself. "Alright…My name is Tuffnut Thorston this is my sister, Ruffnut." He pointed to the girl on his left, who waved her hand at the class. "My favorite color-"

"You have to say where you were born, first," Fishlegs reminded Tuffnut. With a roll of his eyes, Tuffnut said, "We were born in the Bronx-still live there. My favorite color is green…it use to be brown."

"_My _favorite color is yellow," Ruffnut added in, smiling over at Tuffnut. Tuffnut proceeded again, "We can dance really well. One of my homies told me and my sister about 'Each One Teach One'… so we came here to stay out of trouble." Tara just smiled at the twins, feeling proud that they would come over here to be taught how to behave.

Astrid looked at Tuffnut with a frown, stating, "So you guys came to Harlem to stay _out_ of trouble. Is that right?"

"Yeah," said Tuffnut, not looking at her directly. Tara looked over at the buffed black-haired boy, who clearly wasn't interested as he was frowning. But Tara nodded to him anyway, "Snotlout?"

"This is bullshit," he admitted, raising his eyebrows.

"You think so," Tara asked softly, narrowing her eyes at him for his rudeness. Snotlout could only roll his eyes. Tara then looks over at Hiccup, who was lowering his head a bit trying to hide his face. "Hamish?" Hiccup slowly raises his head to look up at her and asked, "Can I skip, too?"

Tara looked over at Jack and said, "Jack?"

Jack happily turn around to look at the class behind him and announced proudly, "Okay, I'm Jack Overland Frost…what's up my peeps!" A couple of the kids laughed at his humor, even Tara tried to hold back a chuckle. "My favorite color is royal blue, and my ambition is to become a nurse practitioner."

"Wow! I nurse practitioner?!" Fishlegs asked to make sure Jack was not joking. Jack nodded with a grin. "That seems like a good job to get your education in," Fishlegs admitted, smiling. "So tell us, where did you come from, and why did you come to this school." Hiccup looked over Jack, having a bit of interest about him.

"Me and my sister were born in King County Hospital," explained Jack, "but then our mother moved us to Harlem when I was about nine years old." Hiccup smiled a bit, he had that one tiny feeling that this kid was different. Jack continued, "I'm here to get my GED, and then… well I'm already interested the nursing industry. Basically, I'm just trying to take care of this little education thing, so I can move on up." Jack finished with a smile, looking back up at the teacher.

"Let's begin," Tara said, going up to the chalkboard. "This is a-"

"C-Can I go," Hiccup asked with a raised hand, not looking at Tara or the other students. All of the students stared at Hiccup, not one of them said a word. Tiredly, Tara walked back to the front of the class and waited for Hiccup to introduce himself to her and the class.

_~I wish I could sit in the back of the class again._

Hearing his own breathing, Hiccup looked up at Tara and meekly said, "My name is Hamish Horrendous Haddock the III…I go by 'Hiccup'. I-I live in Harlem. I like red… and, I…I had problems at my other school, that's why I came here." Hiccup ended it back looking back down at the desk.

"Is there something that you do well in," Tara asked Hiccup, softly. Jack glanced over at Hiccup, smiling at him with curiosity. Hiccup shook his head and whispered, "Nothing."

"Come on," Tara encouraged Hiccup. "Everybody's good at something." After a moment of thinking a few things, Hiccup said, "Well…I can cook, and…I never had the chance to talk in class before."

Tara felt a little bit emotional, nodding at Hiccup. After a second, she asks Hiccup, "And how does that make you feel?"

Hiccup glanced over at the painting, then the students behind him and the ones next to him. Pressing his lips for a minute, he answers, "Here…" The students looked back up at him in unexpectedness. "It makes me feel here."

After almost feeling the tears roll down her face, Tara quickly goes to the chalkboard yet again and said to the class, "Everybody open your journal. Write the date at the top of the page, and write." She then walked over to the students as she teaches, "I don't care if you spell everything wrong, I don't care if it's grammarly incorrect, but just _write_. Write down anything that you are _feeling_." Tara stops by Snotlout's desk and opens his journal. "This class is a revolving door. Some of you will make it, and some of you won't." Instead of handing out a cigarette this time, Ruffnut gives her brother a pen for him to use to write on. Tara lastly said, "You have 15 minutes. Go!"

* * *

During the afternoon, everybody was having lunch with each other at the same table. The only two people that sat alone were Hiccup and Jack. For Hiccup, he was quiet surprised that Jack didn't hang out with anybody. But wasn't really important right now to Hiccup. Hiccup's mind wonder though the lesson and teaching of Ms. Tara Queen.

_~Before…I had a A- in English, but I didn't say anything.  
Ms. Queen said that we were going to read and write in our journals __**every day**__.  
Now how am I supposed to do that?  
But then she saw the word on my face and said,  
"The longest journey begins with a single step."  
…Whatever the hell __**that's**__ supposed to mean._

* * *

After lunch, all the students went back to Tara for more teaching. This time, they were writing down the alphabets up on the chalkboard. Jack was busy fooling around with making crazy drawings of the letter "N". "Okay, Jack… You're done," Tara said in annoyance, "Sit back down." Jack happily made his way through the crowd of students to sit down at a random desk; since all the rest seem to sit anywhere they wanted, with the exception of Hiccup. Hiccup stayed in his assigned seat, waiting for him to be called up next.

Snotlout then said, "'N' for-"

"Don't say it," Tara warned him, narrowing her eyes again.

"I got 'O', Ms. Queen," Ruffnut volunteered, rising up from her desk and bustled to the board. She then wrote down "O" and went back to her seat. Snotlout looked over at Fishlegs and cackled, "'O' for obese." Fishlegs scowled at him and said, "Ms. Queen, tell his arrogant-ass to shut up."

"Well I know that _you_ wish you had a dick," Snotlout snorted to Fishlegs. Tara pointed to Astrid, so she could have a turn. Astrid walks over to the broad and hesitates, not knowing what the next letter is. "Help her," Tara said to the class.

"'P'", they all said dully. Astrid slowly wrote down "P", trying to make it look right. She puts down the chalk, but then Tara asked, "What's the next letter?" Astrid goes back on the broad and said, "'Q'". Tara nods her head and lets Astrid write it down.

After Astrid was done, Tara looked over at Hiccup for the next letter. Not looking up, Hiccup rises up from his desk and goes to the broad. Snotlout smirked and shook his head. Hiccup wrote down the letter "R", with Snotlout cackling harshly, "'R' for runt."

Hiccup stood completely still for a minute, finishing off the letter with a loud screech on the chalkboard. Setting the chalk back to its place, Hiccup balls up his fists by his side, and ambled to where Snotlout was sitting. Hiccup stared down at Snotlout, with a harden frown upon his face. Snotlout could only smirks up at Hiccup, and whispered, "Is there something that you wanted to say to me?" In just of a blink of an eye, Hiccup swung his fist and punched Snotlout in the face.

"Ohhhh!" all the students laughed out, not expecting Hiccup to _hit _**the** Snotlout. Snotlout wasn't bruised from the hit, but it was hard enough that it hurt to the touch. "What the f-," he exclaimed, but Hiccup slapped him across the face this time. Then a fight broke out between the two: slapping and a few kicking.

Then just in time, Tara runs over to the two boys, to break off the fighting by breaking the distance between them. "Hey! Hey! Hey," she shouts, pushing Snotlout way from Hiccup. While all the other kids where laughing their heads off, Astrid was the only one that could look at Hiccup and Snotlout in fear of what's going to happen next.

"Is there something that you wanted to say," Hiccup mocked to Snotlout.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snotlout yelled to Hiccup, about ready to charge at him again. But Tara prevented him from doing so by holding him back. "He just _hit _me!" Snotlout shouted to Tara.

"Get out," she ordered to Snotlout. Snotlout gladly did so, exiting out the door. Tara turned to Hiccup and said, "We don't fight in my class. Sit down." Hiccup was very pleased with himself for standing up for himself, so he sat back down in his original seat with a beaming smile. All the student, and even Astrid, gave a smile to Hiccup for standing up to Snotlout.

Jack was the person left laughing his butt off. He was cracking up so hard, that his face turns into a red-ish color. Taking a deep breath, he cachinnated, "'C' for cold." Everybody then broke off into fits of laugher, with Jack and Hiccup being the loudest one.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, school was over and all the students when back home. Everybody except for Hiccup. Tara called Hiccup in her office instead, to see how far Hiccup was in his reading level. Tara's office was filled with a ton of books on shelves and most of her painting where hanging on the walls. Having Hiccup's full attention, Tara asked with a smile, "Do you live with anybody?"

Hiccup quietly, answered, "My father."

"What does he do?"

Hiccup glanced up at Tara's beautiful face. He wished that he could tell her the truth about his home life. Why…because he trusted her. He knew that this teacher was far more different than any other teachers he has experienced in his life. But with a small frown, he replied, "He doesn't do anything."

Tara let her soft smile disappear as he said this, looking though the drawers of her desk. She then pulls up a young adults' book and opens up a page for Hiccup to read. She said, "I want you to read a half a page of this book."

Hiccup took a glimpse at the page, and then looked over to Tara with a raised eyebrow. "Try," she said, pointing to the page again. Hiccup heard Tara talking though as his mind fogged up, "All I need for you to do is sound out these words for me…You don't have to know every word, you just have to…it does not matter if you stumble, or trip up on it. You just need to say what you know…try for me…Take it word by word."

Hiccup felt himself sweating in confusion and fear. He tightly closes his eyes a couple of times, trying to get those voices that he knew would bring down. Tara looks over at Hiccup in wonder at what Hiccup was doing. Seeing that he was in deep discomfort, she asked softly, "Hiccup, are you listening to me?"

"**Hiccup!" **Stoick's angry booming voice rang though Hiccup's head.

"_I just want to know where you are in your reading skills," _Tara voiced echoed.

"… **some higher fucking learning?! YOU'RE A DUMB BITCH!"**

"No," Hiccup thought quietly, wanting to cover his ears from those voices. "No…"

_The pot of watery greens was left on the stove, coming to a boil. The fainted sounds of the water running down the kitchen sink, and the TV on volume high. Valka kept thrusting on Hiccup, grunting and moaning as she did so. Pure sweat rolled down her face and her bare arms. "You are __**so much better**_ _than your father," Valka moaned to Hiccup._

Seeing that Hiccup was starting to panic, Tara quickly gets up and says, "I'm going to go get the nurse."

"No!" wailed Hiccup as he was shaken in fear. Tara calmly sat back down and glanced at Hiccup in concern. Becoming aware that Hiccup sort of yelled at Tara, he softly whispered, "I mean…it-…it looks all the same to me."

Tara closes the book to point at the title of the book instead. "What is this word," Tara pointed out the word "To". Hiccup shakes his head and said, "I can't, Ms. Queen."

"_Push _yourself," she tells Hiccup. Hiccup looks at the word and said, "To?"

Tara nods her head and asked, "What is _this _word?" She pointed to the word "Kill". Hiccup remained silent. "Do you know how to spell it," she asked. "Come on."

"K-I-L-L," Hiccup said, a bit slowly though. "Kill?"

Tara nods again, smiling this time. "What's this one?" She pointed to the word "A".

"A," said Hiccup. For a hiccup, he was not as dumb people thought he was. But now, it was time for him to read a "long" word.

"So, what is this one?" This time, the word Hiccup had to read was "Mockingbird". Hiccup looked back at Tara, unsure if he should guess the word. Luckily, Tara was there to help him out, "Sound it out."

"Mockingjay?" he assumed with a shrug. "The word is 'Mockingbird'", Tara corrected, smiling. "It's almost like 'mockingjay'. Very good, Hiccup."

Tara gave Hiccup a pleasant look, glad to see that he knows how to read so well. Looking back at the book, she tells Hiccup, "Now, read me the whole title."

Hiccup stared at the title, but said soft and slowly, "To…Kill…A…Mockingbird."

Tara grinned from ear to ear, knowing that Hiccup was really something special.

* * *

**Artie (Shrek the Third)  
Linguini (Ratatouille)  
Tara Queen (Epic)**


	7. Chapter 6: Pyramid

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. School is starting to get much harder with all of this exams to study for. I decided not to give up on this story because I love it, plus I'm only about 1/6 into it.**

**Warning: A mention about abuse.**

**Notes: I don't own any of the characters or poems in this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6****: **__**Pyramid**_

Jack hanged out with his two best friends, Wilbur and a wispy boy with messy brown hair, at a fancy little restaurant that Wilbur invited them to while his Mr. Robinson was taking over the shift. As Jack and Wilbur talked about a few things about home and other neat stuff, the other boy was busy on the Wilbur's cell phone leaving a message:  
"Hi Eep, this is Guy. Listen…I _know _we had a fight last night …but deciding with you is just isn't good for me. You were supposed to meet me at Mr. Steve and Arthur's place for a dinner with me and my friends for Fanceria. _Please _call me…I'm really worried about you."

A waiter passes by the trio with a small glass of liquor and a tall glass of tea. He happens to stop by where Rapunzel and Eugene sat at as Rapunzel happily talks to Eugene about her and her mother. After the waiter handed them their drinks, Rapunzel continued to babble blissfully as Eugene listen to her sweet voice, "…_so we were just regular white people who knew some Spanish. So off we made it to this 36 hour marathon on Southern boulevard."_

"_It was up, up, UP!" _Rapunzel exaggerated, Eugene laughs a little but kept listening, _"Up stairs and __**lots**__ of hallway. Our white New Jersey selves didn't know what anybody was saying. Excepted that "bailando" meant dancing, and my mother was Señorita herself that night!"_

"_She kept smiling and smiling and right on stepping," _Rapunzel expressed elatedly. _"If he could lead, he was ready to dance. Now if he couldn't lead, my mother would_ _call this attitude and not be bothered."_

She giggled at the though of this as Eugene did the same.

A waiter came over to the three boys, and, knowing Wilbur, asks him, "Mr. Robinson, are you ready to order?" Wilbur knew that this was probably a bad time to be coming at this restaurant and inviting the boys over for some dinner. Man, if his dad found out, their _will_ be trouble back home. Wilbur tried to put on a fake smile and said, "No, I think I'm just going to go home. Can you call my driver and tell him to get my coat, please."

Jack and Guy looked at him in confused stares, as Jack said, "What? We just got here."

"Yeah…I know, but…I've got work to do that I've almost forgotten," Wilbur explained, covering up his lie with a smile. As Guy shrugged at Jack and followed Wilbur's lead out the door, Jack knew that there was something wrong with Wilbur and he's going to find out what it is and fast.

* * *

Mavis came in late that night at Mr. Bomba's house, from after all of that time of collecting money off of people. The house was messy and clustered full of useless junk. Boxes upon boxes were stacked against the walls, and dead bugs filled the rugs on the floor. So basically, the house belonged to a hoarder really. Mavis squeezed her way though the area until she notice something. She called out to M.K., who was cleaning up the dishes in the sink, and said, "You moved my box!"

M.K. stops what she's going, turns around and asked, "What?"

"The box," Mavis explained, "I had a box there. Where—where is it?"

"It's right there, Mav," M.K. pointed out.

"I don't like it when you move my things! I just—!" Mavis took a deep breath to clam herself down bit. She hated when people would always mess around with her "things". She glanced back up at M.K. with a soften expression this time, as M.K. apologizes quietly, "I'm sorry."

M.K. understands that Mavis is in a surly mood today because of all the work she has put in for her and her father. Mavis sluggishly went over to the comfortable couch that wasn't cover with trash, and rests a bit. "I know you're tired, Mav," M.K. said, walking towards her to give some comfort for all that Mavis has done for her. Paying Mavis back in return, M.K. gently removes the shoe off of Mavis foot and gave it a massage.

"You are my angel," Mavis beamed loving, liking how M.K. was more of like a little sister than Merida. Just thinking about Merida made Mavis sick on how she's not worthy enough to even consider her as friend, too. "You are nothing like, Merida," she tells M.K.. M.K. just gave a small smile as she kept rubbing Mavis' foot.

After thinking for a minute, Mavis quietly pulls out a couple of dollar bills out of the purse she was carrying and hands it over to M.K. M.K. took hold of the money, and started counting how much it was. Her smile faded somewhere else as she told Mavis, "This is only 38 dollars, Mav."

"That's all I made though out this week," said Mavis. "I tried to get some more, but Merida wouldn't give me any money."

Knowing Mavis more than before, M.K. said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have told her it was for me."

"I didn't tell her it was for you!" Mavis said, defiantly. "But youknow that I don't lie." Mavis glanced away from M.K. in sadness at the though of Merida with them. Looking back over to M.K., she quietly said, "I think she can't stand you, because you are so much _better _than she is."

"And if I told her that I needed money for you to better yourself, she would _never_ give it to me," Mavis lastly said. M.K. felt disappoint, not because of Merida not liking her, but because of something else as well…

"She and her parents hold on to that wallet," Mavis whispered to M.K., breaking her from her thoughts. "Maybe your dad could talk to those teachers and I could pay it over time—"

"No, don't!" M.K. quickly said, as if she tried to stop Mavis from something. "She won't do that. Ms. Gothel said that if I don't get the money, then I won't get the application to apply."

Mavis takes M.K. by the hand and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

M.K. nods as well with a smile, and then Mavis asked, "Now, would like me to read?"

* * *

Later on that night, Rapunzel and Eugene strolled down the sidewalks to go back home. Rapunzel enjoyed her magical night, as she was in a cheerful mood and smiling at Eugene and the stars in the sky. _"Thank you for music," _Rapunzel yelled out for the entire world to hear how happy she was.

"_And I love you more than dance!" _She tells Eugene, beaming. _"I love you more than __the lady that loves her song. More than the falmengos' love being pretty." _

Rapunzel spins around and around as she held Eugene's hands, overjoyed that she found somebody to love. _"Te amo __más que. Te amo __mas__ que."_

"Oh! We're here," Rapunzel annuonced. They stopped by the brownstone and made their way to the stairs of the place as Rapunzel said in honest, "I had a great time, Eugene."

"I told you you would," Eugene beamed, showing off his pearly white teeth. Rapunzel blushed as she giggled like a little girl. "So, can I come up with you?" Eugene asked polightly.

Rapunzel was a bit confused as to why he asked that question, but then she said quietly, "It's getting late."

"Well, good night, princess," he tells her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Rapunzel chuckled and responded, "Good night, Eugene." Before she could make it to the door, Eugene then suggested jokingly, "Hey, I was thinking. Maybe on another date you could cook, y'know just to have me save more money."

Rapunzel laughed at the thought of this, but since she enjoys being around him, she decides, "Well, since I had _such _a good time, I will do that."

"Great," he expressed, enthusiasticly. "Bye."

Rapunzel continued to giggle as she enters inside, hoping that she mother won't ask her where she has been.

* * *

Later on that night, Merida came back home with the same guy she met at the restuart she worked at and cooed him to spend the rest of the night with her. Draggin him along, Merida kept giving him long, hard kisses that would make him have sex with her, but the slighlty druken man was mumbling though her demanding lips, saying, "Wait I only have—Mmpf!"

Not wanting to listen to him, Merida pushes him on her bed and climbed on top of her to begin pleasuring him to be satisfied for her needs. As Merida trails kisses down real low, the man said, "Wait, I only have $80."

Undoing his belt buckle, Merida asks, "What are ye talking about?"

The man chortled again, and said, "Well, that's all I have. If you want to go to the ATM, we could do that."

Merida stops in her tracks and what's she doing, and, at the realization that this phony man thinks that she is a young prostitute, angrily gets off of him and swings the door open so hard that it was as if a wind came inside. "Ye think that Ay'm a hooker?!" She furiously asks the man.

"Well… are you?"

"NO!" yelled Merida, keeping herself a far distance away from the man as she hugs herself tightly. The man guffawed and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm old fashion. I mean, what kind of kid picks up a man from a restaurant and brings him back to her parent's place when she's not a hooker."

Merida didn't want to tell he the _real_ reason why, so she stubbornly said though her gritted teeth, "The one that likes to fuck!"

The man guffawed again at how ridiculous that sounded, but Merida didn't agree as she tried to control the tears in her eyes and infuriately yells to him, "Stop laughing at me!"

The man face turned red from so much laugher that he said, "This is some sick shit!"

"_Ye met yer double standers,"_ Merida pointed out to him, venomously. "_Ye can do it, but a kid can't._ Now, get out!"

"That's a great idea," said the man, getting up off her bed and moving out the door. "You seem to do this too often to be healthy." Before he could go anywhere, Merida angrily grabs a hold of his arms and furiously states, "Ye think my ass has some kind of disease?!"

The man walks off down to the door to get out of Merida's apartment and says wisely, "Well if it's not in your body, then it is _definitely _in your head." Merida storms off after him outside and shouts, "Ye aren't the one to judge _me_ ye son of a bitch!"

She then sees M.K. coming towards her from the stairs and asked out of frustration, "And what do _ye _want?!" Merida rushes back to her apartment as M.K. follows her and asks, "Why won't you give Mavis any money?"

Merida ignored her as she points to Tip, who was at the door snooping again, and said, "Don't ye say a word, bitch."

"Got it," Tip confirmed, going back inside. As the two girls enter inside Merida's apartment, Merida halfheartedly explains to M.K., "My parents make sure that Mr. Bomba's rent is paid, and that ye guys have groceries so you won't starve! What more does Mavis want?!"

Merida flops down on the couch exhaustedly, and glances back at M.K. as M.K. explains, "She need money, Merida."

Merida scoff, and asks, "Fer what?"

M.K. understood that lying wasn't going to work this time, letting out a sigh, she clarified, "Look…I have to pay for college application fees. I got a scholarship to college, but I got to pay my application fees and she didn't want to tell you that because she knew that you wouldn't do it if you knew it was for me."

Merida thought about it, taping her finger on her chin, then glancing back at M.K. she asks, "How much?"

"300 dollars," M.K. answered meekly. Merida gaze turned into a glare as she though that that was way too much to ask. Then Merida directly said with realism, "Girl, ye think Ay'm boo-boo the fool?! That doesn't sound right."

M.K. fumbled with her finger and nervously pushes her lips together. Looking down a little while, she mutters, "It's true!"

M.K. glanced up at Merida and saw Merida expression. A sly smile crept upon Merida's face as she recognized that M.K. was lying and assumed, "Ye have been fucking."

M.K. widens her eyes at Merida in surprise. She was right. Wanting to cover up her innocents, M.K. says, "What? No…No I haven't."

"Ay can see it in yer face," Merida candied. After thinking deeper into the situation, Merida then asks, "Are ye pregnant?"

Wanting to get around, M.K. snorted, "Well everybody is not like _you_, Merida!"

"Yeah…but _ye_ are, girl," Merida pointed out, giving off a beaming grin. Merida rises up from the seat and walks over to wear M.K. stood. She smirked as she said spitefully, "Mavis is _so_ _proud_ of you. Wait until she finds out that ye're pregnant."

"How are ye going to college like that," Merida asks, now cruelly getting a good kick out of it by laughing as she goes on, "Mavis is going to DIE when she finds out, and you know it. Whoo! Ay can't wait… And he didn't even use a CONDUM?! M.K., ye _got to _use a condom."

Merida slowly relaxes as her face turns pokerfaced at remembering the time when she _herself_ got pregnant. Glancing up at the ceiling, Merida said in a serious tone, "I remember the first time Ay got pregnant."

M.K. looks up at Merida as she continued on in an unjoking manner, "Ay was _so _scared. Ay went to this apartment on 138. An old red building around the block, down the back alley, apartment 331. My parents don't want to pay for my college application when I get older." Merida started tearing up as her eyes were watery and red, she glare over to M.K. and angrily cried, "But Ay'm not pregnant anymore!" Merida wiped her eyes with the back of hand and lastly stated with finality, "Ay'm NOT giving ye anymore money!"

M.K. was a bit stunned at Merida's confession, but she shrugged and decided to leave with the only thing that stuck on to her mind, "I'm not pregnant."

* * *

Jack wanted to spend so more time back at the orphanage with his little sister and Guy, now that he doesn't have to worry about a angry wife wondering where he was. Jack sat and chatted with Guy for a little while since Guy was waiting for his girlfriend, Eep, to come back.

"What if she met someone else," Guy asked Jack, changing into his usual pjs for the night.

"Dude, quit worrying about the 'what if" and start thinking about positive things," Jack explained. "You remember when she said that she would keep you safe; well isn't that just like with Mr. Arthur and Mr. Steve said as well?"

"Yeah," Guy admitted, "but you _know _my life wasn't always like this ever since…well, y'know."

Jack nods in understanding. Guy as been though hell and back when his own family passed away. Guy has been moving from orphanage to orphanage ever since then, praying that one day he _will _get adopted into a nice family who would show and give him kindness.

As Guy removed his shirt to show his bare back at Jack, Jack had to look away because it pained him to see Guy's back structure. His back was covered with faints of scars from whips and scratches from being in so many of those cursed so-called foster homes. But the biggest thing of all that was clear to see was burn marks from cigarettes applied on his back, reading in bold letters "EVIL BOY".

Just then, Arthur bustles over to Guy's bedroom, and tells him, "Guy! Eep is here."

Guy face lit up and smiled, glad to hear that Eep was finally here for him. Jack gave off a grin and said, "See? What did I tell you?"

Guy hurried to dress up in his pjs, barely containing his excitement, and went inside to a large room where it read "Chat Room" and found Eep, safe and sound, standing there waiting for him. But then, Guy's smile slowly faded as he crosses his arms at her and asked, "I've been trying to reach to you all day."

Eep looks over back at him and came up with an excuse, "Yeah…my battery died."

Guy frowns and said, "Oh, so you couldn't call from your parent's phone and tell me that?"

Eep only rolls her eyes at him and walks away from him, having her back towards him. She hated how they had to be in a small room only to talk, all because for "safety issue" whenever one wants no part of distractions or if it's something serious.

Guy knew that Eep was suppose to meet with him every day at five pm by Mr. Steve and Arthur's rules. And she usually does so, but since she broke the rule this time, Guy said, "I was _so_ worried about you that Mr. Steve even called the police." Eep froze as she heard the word "police". It made her shiver slightly at remembering when those two married cops arrested her in that black BMW on that one day…

"W-Well, wh-what did they say," Eep stuttered.

"The police told Mr. Steve to call back in 24 hours," Guy explained, very nervous at the thought of it, "but you could've _at least_ called me!" He pauses, then asked calmly, "This is about the fight we had the other night, wasn't it?"

"No," Eep answered, not in the mood to talk in all honestly. "I said my battery died."

"You're still angry at me," Guy nodded, "I can hear it _all_ in your voice."

"Guy, I'm not mad and I'm not angry," Eep irritably said, raising her voice. Guy nods at her and coldly mumbles:

"Good. Because you don't have any right to be."

Eep gave a hard grimace as she was taken aback by this and yelled, "Well, you could've told me!"

Guy shakes his head with a harsh chuckle and retorts, "_I could've_ told you?! I could've told you the same way that _you _could've told me that you and your father were going to take _two _hundredthousand dollars of my friend's father's money, let your dad put it in some stock, and he didn't even check in with Mr. Robinson not _one time_, Eep!"

Groaning in annoyance, Eep cursed, "It's always about your friend, and his father's damn money, isn't it?!"

"Yes, Eep, it is," Guy answered, nodding his head, "and you know that Wilbur and Mr. Robinson has earned it."

Eep finally faces towards Guy, giving off a stern expression and presented, "Guy, my dad is a broker. Everybody knows who Wilbur and Mr. Cornelius are. And it's embarrassing to my dad that I know my own boyfriend's friend's father is a well-known business man, and that I can't come _here_ and make my _own _decisions as a girl, so I decided to team up with my father and took it, okay?! "

"Yes, I know it was wrong, Guy," Eep admitted, growing very irritated. "Now I said that I was sorry, but I don't want to be talking about this shit _anymore_!"

"That's fine, we don't have to talk about it," Guy said, taking a few steps closer to her. He points to her and protests, "You're going to listen. Yeah, _you _are going to listen, Eep. I know I have issues with trust, but when you make choices like this where it not only affects my friend but to me as well, it doesn't help me not one bit."

Eep headed to the door, not wanting to listen to any of this crap, and rudely said, "You just don't have _trust _issues, Guy…You've got _issues_."

Guy's face was emotionless at this point, pressing his lips together to prevent himself from saying anything else stupid. "I'm going to say 'hi' to Jack and the rest of the kids," Eep tells Guy, then marks, "Can I say 'hi'? Do I have permission to say 'hi' to everybody besides you?"

Guy didn't anything, just pressed his lips even harder together. Taking this as a 'yes', Eep exits out the door and mutters to him, "Thank you." leaving Guy to stand there in the small room like a statue.

* * *

Stuck with her brothers for the night, Violet kept them in their rooms to do the homework her parents left for them, while she worked on debating over volunteering at the Child Welfare or not. Just then, her boyfriend Tony enters inside the places as he greets her, "Hey, Mrs. Parr told me that you were having a day yesterday. Is everything okay?"

'No', she wanted to say to him. Violet walked in the kitchen instead, having Tony following behind her. Refusing to look at him just yet, she asks, "Do you want to know what happen?"

"Yes," he answers, gazing into her deep, sorrow felt eyes. He didn't care if it was hurtful enough to be to were it would drive him away from her, he _still _loved her unconditionally. Violet knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her to explain, but she let out a soft, shaky breath and asked, "Do you remember my old friends from middle school, Penny and Audrey?"

Tony nods, waiting for her to continue.

"_We were like a pyramid," _she said, eyes glossing over in tears. _"Three friends, one laugh, one music, one flowered shawl knotted on each neck."_

Troy carefully listened to what she is trying to say.

"_We all saw him at the same time,"_ Violet continued, hesitating a bit when holding back the tears, _"and he saw us. I felt a thump, and each one of us didn't know what to do. We all wanted what was coming our way, so we __**split**__. And I—" _ She stops for a minute, then re-phrases; _"He found one. And I __**loved **__him."_

Knowing that Violet was starting to get very uncomfortable, as she was struggling to hold back the tears, he whispers, "Okay." Unfortunately, Violet didn't hear him and continued on, _"The other two were tickled and spurred at his advancements when the one who loved him wasn't there."_

Violet was almost to a point of being angry and frustrated, as she expressed, _"I __**couldn't **__figure out what was happening! And then the rose I left by his pillow…I found it on my __**friend's **__school desk."_

"_There was nothing to say," _Violet cried softly, letting the droplets fall down to her cheek as she finished, "And here I am, waking up to the **worst** cramps of my life. And now I can't give you a baby."

Tony gently took her by the hands, fill with love and honesty, he sweetly whispers, "Baby, you have given me so much more than I ever need." He cupped her cheeks, stroking away the tears. "I still love you. It doesn't matter, we'll get though it."

Tony kiss her on the forehead, holds her as she wept on his chest.

* * *

The Once-ler parks his car, coming from the center, to go home. There he sees Norma sitting on the stairs waiting for him, much to his dismay.

"Leave me alone, Norma," he said, not wanting to deal with this crazy chick. "Well, can we at least talk about it," she giggled, following behind him as he enters inside.

"Go home," Once-ler said, but then mocked, "Oh, that's right. You _don't _have a home to go to."

"Somebody told me that you _moved_ out of your apartment," he explained. "So what did you do? Move back in with _him_?"

"Oh hell no," Norma laughed.

"Get away from me, Norma," Once-ler said, meandering down to his bedroom with Norma, again, following him. "I'm sick of your lies and shit!"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," she said, kindly. "I don't why I kept going back there. But this time is different. I mean, the whole time I was thinking about you." Norma walked closer to Once-ler, having his back hit against the wall, and presses her body on his and whispered as she was dangerously close to his lips, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Once-ler quickly pushes Norman off of her in anger and spat, "What makes you think that I would let you back in my life?!"

Norma looked up to him and whined, "Sweetie, listen."

"No, _you _listen, Norma," Once-ler said, straightforwardly. "Every time I let you move back in, you do the same thing. And every time I come home and you're not there, _I _do the same thing. I go through that closet and the drawers to see if your things are gone! I have to send a example for my boys!"

"You want me to be honest, now I'm telling the truth," Norma confessed.

"If you meant that, then why didn't you tell me that in the FIRST damn place?!" Once-ler yelled, sick of listening to her.

"Because I didn't know how, okay?" Norma said. "Please, kiss me."

She stood on her toes to pull him down and kissed him repeatedly. "Norma, just leave," he mutters through her lips. She kisses him again. "Go." Kiss. "Norma." He soon falls into her advancement as she kiss him down the neck. He let his head roll over to the other side to give her more access, and moans out, "Hey…did you bring any condoms?"

* * *

Back at Hiccup's apartment on that same night, Hiccup was cleaning the dishes out of the sink to get ready to cook dinner for himself and Stoick. While Stoick was busy laying on his 'Thrown" with the TV on yet again, and picked though a couple of peanuts to break the shells off as he waits. Stoick glances over to glare at Hiccup and demanded, "Bring your scrawny ass in here."

Hiccup softly sighs, and then absentmindedly carries a frying pan with him as he gradually walked up to Stoick and faces him. Stoick didn't look up at Hiccup, so he asks in his rough voice, "Where were you at all day?"

Dusting the crumbs off his shirt, Stoick finally saw the frying pan in Hiccup's right hand. He kind of gave a puzzled look up at Hiccup, as if he was challenging him. Realizing that Hiccup could use that pan for some else other than cooking, Stoick then calmly asks again, "You heard me talking to you, where were you at all day?"

"School," answered Hiccup, meekly. "I was at school."

"You're a lying whore," Stoick said, casually.

"I'm not lying," Hiccup admitted, honestly.

"Yes you are." Stoick glared up at Hiccup again and stated, "The Welfare had called me today and said that they are going to remove you from my budget, because you haven't be attending the 'school record'."

"But I _told_ you I got kicked out," Hiccup explained. "Now I come home early everyday for two weeks now."

"You didn't tell me anything about having damn school today," Stoick said sternly with a shake of his head.

"I told you I was going to school this morning," Hiccup said. Stoick, not wanting to lose his tempter in this type of situation, points out to Hiccup by asking, "Are you planning on putting some food in that frying pan?"

Hiccup rolls his eyes and went back into the kitchen and sit the pan down with a sigh. "You got something to say, Hiccup?" Stoick asks over his shoulders.

"No."

"Well then don't be slamming shit down and eat, do you understand?" Stoick almost aggressively asked.

Hiccup could only stare down at the dishes and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

"Yeah, that's right," Stoick said, smirking. "You need to forget about that school shit, and take your ass down to the welfare."

"I'm getting a note from school," Hiccup said, loud and clear enough for Stoick to hear under the sound of the water falling out of the faucet.

"Fool, what the fuck does a 'note' have to do with anything?!" Stoick asked. "What is that?! Fuck the note, you're taking your ass down to the welfare!"

"Right now?" Hiccup asks. Stoick rolled his eyes and said, "Why the fuck would you go right now?! It's night time, which means that the shit is close. You got to be by there at six in the morning if you're going to talk to somebody."

Stoick glances over at Hiccup to see what he was doing. Stoick frowned at Hiccup, having the idea that he thinks that Hiccup is better than him now, and scorned, "So you think you're too good now, huh? You think you're _too_ good for the welfare? Is that what it is?"

Hiccup went expressionless as he didn't want to answer to Stoick's hurtful questions. Stoick looks back at the TV and stated, "There are more of _us _getting assistance, than there is n*****s, Mr. O'Nassis."

Then impatiently, Stoick tells Hiccup, "Hurry your ass up! I'm sitting here fucking starving! And what are you going to do when I die of starvation? Where are you going to go at then?"

After thinking much about it, Stoick mocks, "Oh I forgot, _school_. Each—What did that n***** say?! 'Each One Teach One' Well they don't know who the fuck they're teaching because you can't learn shit!"

Hiccup kept listen to his father go on and on, keeping on the move to make sure that the food was getting to be prepared. Stoick than adds on, "If you keep listening to those people, you are going to get fucked up."

It grew silent for a while, until Stoick lastly said through his teeth, "Hiccup…I'm hungry."

Later on at night, Stoick was completely bored out of his mind and laid there in chair and stared blankly at the TV, wishing that Hiccup would hurry up with the food. On the TV, it was a show that was mainly focused on a little girl and her abusive father, who spoke Spanish with the English subtitles underneath. Hiccup came over with the plate of food and sets it on the table in front of Stoick. It's mighty tasty to devour on, half a plate of mac and cheese and a nice, juicy pig's feet. Anybody could've eaten that plate if they where hungry, but Stoick, however, thought otherwise as he looked up at Hiccup in disbelief and complained, "You didn't cook any greens with the fucking pig's feet? Like h—how am I suppose to eat pig's feet without greens? And why the _fuck _does that pig's feet have so much _hair _in it?!"

Hiccup didn't respond as he stood there, Stoick looked back at the TV in annoyance and demands, "_You _eat it! You come eat this shit!"

"I'm not hungry though," Hiccup said, shyly.

"Yes you are!" Stoick said, now getting furious. "Hiccup, if you don't get this goddamn plate away from me…!"

Hiccup did what he was told, took the plate and sat down beside Stoick. "Just fix my when you get done," Stoick reminded Hiccup. "Since you fucked it up, you're going to eat it up."

Hiccup slowly took a spoon full of the mac and cheese and stuffed into his mouth as he sadly watched TV as well, trying not to gag on the food. "Hurry up and EAT, Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. "I'm fucking hungry, too! And don't let it get cold because cold ass pig's feet is nasty as shit."

Hiccup imaged that the little girl in the show was himself as a girl and the father as Stoick as he continued to creep more food in mouth…

_Stoick dragged Hiccup inside the dinning room and asks, "?Que vas a comer?" __**(What are you going to eat?)**_

_Hiccup lightly shook his head out of fear and said, "No __tengo__hombre__." __**(I'm not hungry.)**_

_Stoick's face turns red and demanded, "COME! COME!" __**(EAT! EAT!)**_

_Hiccup meekly whispers out, "Papa." __**(Dad.)**_

_Stoick sighed, pointed out the chair at the table and said, "Sientas tu cula flacudo en que silla." __**(Sit your scrawny ass on that seat.)**_

_Hiccup looked down at the ground as he did so. Stoick leaned on the table and tells Hiccup, "Come rapidamente, esta hacienda frio."__**(Eat quickly, it's getting cold.)**_

_Hiccup raises his eyebrows at Stoick and said, "Tal vez tu no hizo entende me…No tengo hambre." __**(Maybe you didn't understand me…I'm not hungry.)**_

_Stoick frowned and demand again, "Come, tu puta." __**(Eat, you whore.)**_

_Hiccup glances back down at the food and mutters, "Papa."__** (Dad.)**_

Hiccup took a small bite at the pig's feet when finishing up the food still left on his plate. Stoick stare Hiccup down in making sure that he eats the food.

Done for the rest of the evening, Hiccup looks over to where Stoick was fast asleep in the chair and gently covers his father with a blanket. After that, Hiccup turns the TV off and heads upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, I can upload the next chapter real soon.**

**Penny (Bolt)  
A****udrey (The Lorax)**


End file.
